Lonely They Who Guard
by Pyeknu
Summary: Crossover story between Sailor Moon and Urusei Yatsura The Senior Year. Naru Oosaka becomes Sailor Terra as the Dark Kingdom comes back to haunt the Senshi anew!
1. Part 1 - Crossed Paths

"Ruined!"  
  
Jeddite growls as he sits on the empty throne, wide eyes taking in the panorama of devestation which was once the Dark Kingdom. Freed when Beryl's death nullified all her spells, including the eternal ice prison to which he was sentenced after failing to destroy those wretched Sailor Senshi, he had wandered throughout his home dimension, hoping beyond hope that he would find someone, anyone who had also survived the apocalypse.  
  
He had been successful...somewhat. Most of those around him were destitute, morale all but gone. None had tried to penetrate the dimensional veil back to Earth to seek vengeance on the five reborn warriors of the Silver Millennium who had slain so many of their friends. That was going to change, Jeddite vowed. Even though three Earth years had passed since that battle, the Dark Kingdom was not yet finished with the Sailor Senshi.  
  
But, first, energy was required. Lots of it.  
  
Concentrating, the general summons a crystal to gaze upon the Earth city of Tokyo, their first source of so much bio-energy. It is midday, all seemingly calm in the vast city...except in a district in the northwest area. Tomobiki, Jeddite recalls the name. A part of Tokyo reputed home of much wierdness. Supposedly, it was a contact point between Terrans and those former slave worlds of the accursed Seifukusu Dominion, whose forces had driven the Dark Kingdom into this dimension when they swept in a millennium before to fill the gap the Silver Millennium's destruction left behind.  
  
A fog blanketed the area. Jeddite's mystic eye senses that the fog was charged with vast amounts of energy. A battle was in progress somewhere in Tomobiki. A pity Queen Beryl had elected not to send probes into this area; it could have proven fruitful. Suddenly, a small bicycle-shaped aircraft carrying four people flew out and away from the fog toward a floating tiger-striped saucer. Minutes later, a heavily armoured cyborg carrying a green-haired woman in a tiger-striped jumpsuit follows.  
  
Then...Tomobiki detonated!  
  
Jeddite watches amazed as the energy wave almost wrecks the whole district. The energy! Oh, the energy!! Enough to allow him and his soldiers the chance to destroy Earth once and for all. Energy of a type sufficiently different from that normally used by the Dark Kingdom so it could give them the chance to resist the Sailor Senshi's weapons.  
  
If so, victory and vengeance was certainly now within his grasp...  
  
* * *  
  
"Lonely They Who Guard..."  
a crossover tale of the Sailor Senshi and The Senior Year  
by Fred Herriot  
fherriot@yahoo.com  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
kush1@iaw.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
Based on "Sailor Moon," created by Naoko Takeuchi and "Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year," created by Fred Herriot and Mike Smith, in turn based on "Urusei Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi.  
**** **** ****  
  
WRITER'S NOTES:  
  
1) Since this is my first fanfic involving the Sailor Senshi, I will undoubtedly make errors concerning their characters since I'm not too familiar with them outside other fanfics and the American TV translations. I will try to be as accurate as possible. Further, since this is a crossover between two anime series, Japanese names for the Senshi and their friends will be used.  
  
2) Continuity wise, this story will fit in anytime after the end of the "Sailor Stars" segment of SM. When the final season ends, the Senshi are restored, reunited with Sailor Moon. Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako will be in their final year of high school at this time.  
  
3) For those of you not familiar with "UY-TSY," it isn't your normal run of UY fanfic; far from it. As its title implies, this takes place during the cast's last year at Tomobiki High. Rather than explain to you all the details, please look up "Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year" in the Anime Web Turnpike's fanfic section.  
  
4) In UY-TSY continuity, the preface is an observer's viewpoint of the climax of "Spirit-War Tomobiki." The main thrust of the story falls somewhere between "Time Curse" and "Nagaiwakai's Lesson." The epilogue will occur sometime around "Great Father Ataru Stage Two: Remembrance."  
  
5) Thanks to the many SM websites (especially CHAOSnet '98, Dahn's, Chenny's, Icelord's and Hitoshi Doi's) for the information they provided on the Sailor Senshi and their powers. Also many thanks to the various SM fanfic websites, especially A Sailor Moon Romance and Jupiter Knight's archive, for giving me the chance to get a better feel of the series. For those who would want to archive this story, I give it an AA (in the U.S., a PG-13) rating.  
  
6) Naru's powers as Sailor Terra are deprived from the *saikoo jinseijitsu* (as UY-TSY fans know, it is an entity which deprives its might from the earth itself). While others have introduced a Sailor Terra/Sailor Earth in other fanfic series, all similarities to those works, if there, are not intentional.  
  
7) "Oni-chan" - cute devil. A joke someone made in another UY fanfic.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
And as we always say...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
PART ONE - CROSSED PATHS  
  
Two months later...  
  
Naru Oosaka's skates gently glide across the ice, her thoughts wandering as she skims past the couples dancing around the outdoor rink. She needed the chance to be alone these days. Watching many of her classmates pair off, prepare for college or to enter the workforce, time seemed to have left Naru standing still. She planned to go to university; her pre-exam trial tests indicated she would do very well when the entrance exams were marked. Still, like all those facing this time of her life, Naru wished that things would not change, remain as frozen as the ice below her feet.  
  
Stopping, she leans against the wall. Her eyes had already detected one familiar couple engrossed with the other's company: Usagi Tsukino and Mamoru Chiba. Naru smiles as she detects the open expression of love both felt for the other. Having developed and grown steadily since the days when Mamoru and Usagi traded constant insults, it was obvious that both would never think of seeking another. Lucky, Naru muses as she turns to head off on her own...and runs into someone! "Oh, sorry!!" she calls out as the hapless man lands on his backside.  
  
"It's okay," he embarrassingly laughs.  
  
Naru blinks. He was not Mamoru-tall, but seemed fit, well-exercised, a track runner type. Shaggy brown hair with a will of its own trailed down to a rougish pony-tail, well-trimmed beard and moustache. He was plainly dressed. He seemed very nice. They gaze on each other, then both find themselves laughing. "I'm sorry," Naru appologizes again. "My mind was a million miles away! I didn't see you in time."  
  
"It's okay," he brushes himself off after he rises to his feet. "I've zoned out on occasion many times. Nothing to be sorry about."  
  
They glide onto the ice, falling in behind a gaggle of freshman high school girls. "I don't recognize you," Naru stares at her companion. "Are you from around here?"  
  
"No, I just came here because Minato's a peaceful part of Tokyo and I don't have to worry about my former classmates trying to ruin my day," an annoyed look passes over his face. "I was born in Wakkanai, spent my early years between there and Sendai, then grew up in Tomobiki. These days, I live in Oshika."  
  
Naru blinks. If one did not know about Tokyo's most infamous district, they were obivously not from Earth, Uru or one of the other planets which regularly interacted with the place. "Then you must know Lum," she comments.  
  
"Know her?!" he laughs. "Miss, be assured, I know her a lot better than anyone else."  
  
Her eyes widen. "Then, you're...?!!"  
  
He sheepishly nods. Naru looks closer. Shave the beard, moustache and ponytail, and yes, this was Ataru Moroboshi. Gurio Umino kept their class up-to-date on Tomobiki's goings-on; like all bespectacled studious types (how's that for a PC term for "nerd?"...F.H.), he was very interested in the subject of aliens. Naru knew everything about the Earth tag champion, even his recent change of attitude which saw him become closer to his Oni-born girlfriend even though he did not reside in Tomobiki anymore. "If my classmate was here, he'd freak on seeing you," Naru admits, then diplomatically adds, "...as a fan, that is."  
  
"I have fans!" Ataru mutters, gripping the sides of his forehead. "Oh, the concept alone frightens me! Please don't speak about fans, miss..."  
  
"Naru Oosaka," she introduces herself.  
  
"Naru-chan," he smiles, eliciting a blush. Even though he no longer chased girls, he had not lost his touch when it came to talking to them. "Anyway, I'm in the process of destroying Lum's all-too many fan clubs. It's enjoyable although some would accuse me of being unsportsman-like."  
  
"Why?!" Naru wonders.  
  
"Because they're like dumb animals!" Ataru winks. "You're supposed to be kind to dumb animals, remember?!"  
  
Naru laughs. She had heard the stories of how everyone in Tomobiki worked to ensure Ataru's remaining with Lum. From what she heard, all the district's high school boys had vowed to protect the Oni's dreams. The girls, on the other hand, ga-ga over Shutaro Mendou, the district's richest resident, wanted to prevent their idol from falling under Lum's spell. Combine that with Ataru's propensity for attracting bad luck, accompanied with his growing ostracization from others, made him leave Tomobiki. Of course, no one could have predicted that Ataru's departure would culminate in the explosion of the Spirit War.  
  
"Well, they deserve it!" she finally concludes.  
  
The two glide around the rink, Ataru offering his arm to his new friend. Watching them from the sidelines, the other inner Senshi are awestruck by Naru's find. "Wow!!" Minako Aino gushes, tongue embarrassingly drooling to the floor. "Where did Naru find THAT hunk-meister?!!"  
  
"He looks like my old boyfriend!" Makoto Kino automatically chimes in. "Only cuter and more mature!"  
  
"He is quite attractive, admittedly," Ami Mizuno comments. "But by the way he's behaving around Naru, I believe he is not interested in romance."  
  
"Of course not," Rei Hino hops onto the ice, then races after him.  
  
As her friends watch in disbelief, the priestess approaches Ataru from behind, coughs, then announces in accentless French, "M'sieur, vraiment! Must you chase this poor damsel in distress while you have me around, non?"  
  
Ataru jolts, then barks, "SHE SPOKE FRENCH!!!!"  
  
To the surpise of Naru and the other Senshi, the ex-Tomobiki resident takes Rei's arm, then plants loads of kisses on it from wrist up. In a flash, Minako and Makoto surround Rei, accusing eyes flashing. "Okay, Hino, fess up!!" the former growls. "When did you meet this guy?!"  
  
"Why, we've been friends for years," Rei innocently replies, then pats Ataru's head. "There, there, Ataru! You can stop now."  
  
"Ah!" he finishes with a courtly kiss on Rei's knuckles. "To actually be in the presence of the most competent priestess in all of Tokyo is an honour indeed!" Then he sobers. "Rei-chan, you're looking well."  
  
"Thanks," Rei nods. "I see leaving Tomobiki's has been good for you!"  
  
"Tomobiki?!!" Minako and Makoto exclaim together, then exchange looks.  
  
"Why, that must mean you're..." Ami stares at Ataru.  
  
"At your service," Ataru bows. "I take it these are you friends, Rei?"  
  
Rei quickly makes introductions. Naru remains beside Ataru as he meets the other Senshi. Makoto and Minako seem to deflate, the knowledge of Ataru's girlfriend dampening their libidoes. Ami, as is her way, looks on Ataru as a trailblazer in the dense forest of Terran-alien relations. "Ataru, when did you and Rei meet?" Naru finally asks.  
  
"Oh, when we were kids," Ataru explains. "Her grandfather's a friend of my clan's chief priest, Chiezou Budou. We haven't seen each other in several years, but we've kept in touch."  
  
"So what's with the kissing the arm bit?" Makoto blinks.  
  
"Haven't you ever seen 'The Addams Family,' Makoto?" Rei wonders.  
  
"Oh!!" Makoto and Minako nod.  
  
"I haven't," Ami admits.  
  
Suddenly, a thermometer is placed in her mouth as Ataru feels her forehead, looking at his watch. "Ah-hah!" he nods, then takes the thermometer out and looks at it. "I thought as much!!"  
  
"What is the diagnosis, Doctor Moroboshi?" Rei appears beside him.  
  
"An acute case of social depravation, Nurse Hino!" Ataru declares. "This poor child has been studying too much! I prescribe five days of bad jokes, loads of manga reading and watching television!!" He then eyes Ami, his eyebrows dancing up and down. "I'd also prescribe a wonderful date with me, but since you already have a boyfriend, we'll substitute him instead!"  
  
Ami flushes while Naru, Minako and Makoto fall over laughing. "Hey, what's up?!" Usagi skates up with Mamoru. "Who's your friend, Naru-chan?"  
  
"Oh, this is Ataru Moroboshi," Naru smiles. "Ataru, this is Usagi Tsukino and her boyfriend Mamomu Chiba."  
  
"THE Ataru Moroboshi?!" Mamoru blinks surprisedly.  
  
Usagi's reaction is much different. "THIS is Ataru Moroboshi?!" she growls, backing away. "Eeew!!! Get this hentai pervert away from me!!"  
  
Ataru's eyes close. It had to happen, even here. "Usagi!!!" Rei spits out. "Stop being a dumpling-head for once in your life! Ataru's my friend and I won't tolerate you calling him names!!"  
  
"What I'm calling him is what everyone calls him, Rei!!" Usagi retorts.  
  
"Usako..." Mamoru closes his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, Ataru finds himself surrounded by a mob of female freshman high school students, all with autograph books out, screaming with delight upon seeing Earth's tag champion. "Eeek!! It's really him!!!" "Oh, he's more handsome in person!!" "His beard's so sexy!!" "Can I have your autograph, Moroboshi-san?!!" "Oh, he looked at me!! I'm just going to die!!"  
  
Sweat flows down Usagi's forehead as Rei fires a knowing look. "Well?!"  
  
Usagi drops to her knees...  
  
* * *  
  
Sometime later, after Ataru had freed himself from the mob of well-wishers, he relaxes with the Senshi, Naru and Mamoru in a cafe near the ice rink. "Sorry about that," Rei apologizes. "I guess you came here just to get away from people, huh?"  
  
"I tried," Ataru sips his drink. "Atop that, Lum's with her class in Kyoto this weekend. It was a time when I would've gone to Tomobiki to be with her, but those pathetic morons who WERE my classmates conspired with my old vice-principal to keep her in Kyoto instead of allowing her time off to see me."  
  
"Boy, they sure are stupid!" Makoto snorts. "Chasing after a girl who's already in love with someone else!"  
  
"Well, no one from Tomobiki is completely innocent on that regard, Makoto," Ataru sighs. "I've chased people with their own fiances."  
  
"You admit that?" Minako blinks.  
  
"No reason to deny it, Minako. I just don't like reflecting on it."  
  
"As much as he doesn't like other people reminding him of it, right, Usagi?" Rei fires her friend a warning look.  
  
A duel of the tongues results. Everyone's eyes roll. Ataru stares at Mamoru. "Chiba-san, you have my deepest sympathies," the former sighs.  
  
Usagi spins on him. "WHAT...?!?!?!"  
  
Mercifully, Ataru's cell phone rings. Pulling it out, he calls into it, "Hiya, gorgeous!! What's a cute Oni-chan like you doing surrounding yourself with those clueless morons?!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Darling calls you 'clueless morons' again!" Lum calls out.  
  
Mendou and the guards bellow in futile rage as the Oni returns her attention to her phone. "Well, this cute Oni-chan is wondering if you'd come down to Kyoto and find a nice hotel room for us so we can have a date and do other fun things that intimate couples do," she smiles. "Where are you?"  
  
"Skating rink meeting a friend of mine," Ataru replies. "That priestess I told you about, Rei Hino."  
  
"Oh, the one you say is the best priestess in the district," Lum blinks.  
  
"What?!!" Megane appears beside Lum. "How dare that bastard insult Sakura-san by insinuating that someone else is better than her...?!"  
  
Lum zaps him to shut him up! "How is she?" she returns her attention to the phone. "She isn't trying to crawl into your pants, I hope!"  
  
"No, none of them are," Ataru laughs. "Rei's just an old friend I met through Chie-san."  
  
"Ah, I understand...eh?" Lum looks to see Mendou firing frantic messages through his cell phone. The words "Rei Hino" and "find Moroboshi" chime in loud and clear. Sighing, she turns back. "Darling, you better call Reigi and get him to curb the Kuromegane! Mendou's trying to get someone after you!"  
  
Mendou pales on hearing that. "I'll handle it at my end, you handle it at yours," Ataru sighs.  
  
"Right," Lum lowers the phone and zaps Mendou!  
  
* * *  
  
Ataru winces as Mendou's pained screams echo through the line, then Lum's voice comes back. "Handled!" the Oni cheerily announces.  
  
"Thank you," Ataru sighs, then tenses as his sixth sense sounds the alarm. "What the...?"  
  
His eyes turn to the skating rink...just as a point of absolute darkness disgorges a squad's worth of terrifyingly ugly monsters!! "Holy...!!!" Ataru exclaims as shrieks echo from the crowd still on the ice.  
  
"Darling, what's wrong?!" Lum shouts over the line.  
  
Seeing the monsters, the Senshi exchange knowing glances, then split off to change. Naru watches them go, then sighs, looking down. "Damn!!" Ataru spits out, then calls into the phone, "Lum, something's going on here! I'll call you back!!"  
  
He tosses the phone aside as he runs toward the rink. Naru watches him go, then sighs. All her friends were off to do their thing again. If only she could help...  
  
* * *  
  
"Darling?!! Darling?!! Darling?!!" Lum repeats frantically over the dead line, then blinks. "Oh, no!!! He must be in trouble!!!" Switching on the phone's tracking beacon so she could home in on his phone, she calls out, "Here, Saucer!!!"  
  
Lum's scoutship appears over her head. Before she could fly up to it, Mark Onsen appears. "Wait a moment!!! Where do you think you're going?!!"  
  
Lum zaps him! "Sorry, Sensei, but Darling's in danger!!" she calls out, then flies into her scout.  
  
As it blasts off, Megane and the guards race after her. "Lum-san!!!" the bespectacled leader fruitlessly cries for his icon. "Where are you going?!! Don't go see that traitor alone!!! Take us with you...!!!"  
  
Suddenly, an empty yatai cart buries the four! Tamiko Seikou walks up. "Lucky thing Mie-chan asked me to keep an eye on your four!" she cackles as her telekinetic powers boost the guards into the air. "Now, which way to the bay, I wonder?!" she cutely inquires. "I'm sure there're hungry sharks swimming about who'd want a snack!"  
  
The guards scream as they are dragged off...  
  
* * *  
  
Ataru hops over the rink's guardrail, his eyes locked on a screaming girl his daughter's age, now about to be squashed thanks to an ugly thing which could give Stephen King nightmares. Pouring it on, he calls forth a unique transformation as his hands snare the girl, somersaulting three times to return to his feet as the Cyborg. The girl stares at the Terminator-esque features, then giggles. "Do it again!! Do it again!"  
  
"**Here!**" Ataru hands the girl to a bystander. "**Now, run!!**"  
  
No need to say it twice as the machine-man faces the dozen or so youmas attempting to snare any person within their grasp. "Listen up!!" a green-hued female humanoid snarls, the claws attached to her hands snapping. "We want the Sailor Senshi and we want them now!!"  
  
"**They're busy!**" a metallic-tinged voice snarls. "**Will I do?!**"  
  
Before the woman could turn, a beam of starlight shreds half her head! As she drops to the rink, her ichor staining the ice, the others spin on the intimidating entity facing them by the goal line. "Who are you?!" a hydra-like creature demands. "How dare you interfere...?!"  
  
Ataru is suddenly on them, his claw-tipped fingers ripping into their mass without mercy!! The youmas howl as they try to retreat...just as a voice from their darkest nightmare barks, "Hold it!!!"  
  
The Senshi yowl in shock as one sweep of Ataru's arm sends the youma flying in every direction, leaping to safety as two crush the stands they were standing on after their transformation. "**Quit with the posturing, you people!**" Ataru fries another with his laser-eye! "**Get down here and start slugging 'em...or do you want me to do it myself?!**"  
  
"Quit giving orders...!!" Sailor Moon suddenly screams as one youma lunges at her.  
  
Fortunately, Tuxedo Kamen lances the creature with a rose, then leaps clear with his girlfriend. "Unfortunately, since he's the first on the scene, we've have no choice but to join in and destroy them, Sailor Moon!" he grits his teeth, landing her beside Naru, who remained by the table when everyone scattered.  
  
"Well, he doesn't have to be so snobbish about it!" Moon growls as she follows him into the brawl.  
  
"Be careful, Usagi-chan..." Naru quietly intones.  
  
Sailor Jupiter finds herself surrounded by four of the creatures. "You jerks must think I'm still the weak one your bitch of a queen took out in the Arctic!!" she snarls.  
  
"You dare insult Queen Beryl?!!" a youma snarls. "Die, insolent worm!!"  
  
Already, the tallest of the Senshi is spinning. "***JUPITER...OAK...EVOLUTION!!!!!!***" she bellows, leaf-like lightning balls blazing in every direction!  
  
An explosion later, Jupiter finds herself surrounded by four intact and unharmed youma!! "Nice try!" one cackles as they move on her.  
  
"Oh, shit...!" Jupiter backs off.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?!!" a panicking Moon demands. "That should've pulverized them!!"  
  
Sailor Mercury lowers her visor to take a look. "They seem to be overlayed with a protective energy sphere, blocking all our attacks!" she exclaims, wide-eyed. "But...how is this possible?!"  
  
"Let me try!!" Sailor Venus draws her magic heart chain. "***LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!!!!!!***" she lets it fly.  
  
The energy band rips around four of them, crushing them together as Venus sets them up for her final attack. "***LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!!!!!***"  
  
The energy heart slams into the youma as Jupiter leaps out of the way!! The resulting explosion nearly wrecks half the rink. "Got 'em!!" Venus howls.  
  
"I don't think so!" Sailor Mars warns.  
  
"Wha...?" Venus looks...to see four very angry and UNHARMED youma emerge from the smoke! "No way!!! Impossible!!!"  
  
"As we said, you genocidal little freaks," one of them cackles. "We're prepared for you this time!!"  
  
"I think they are!" Tuxedo Kamen warns.  
  
"Wh-what do we d-do?!" Moon stammers.  
  
"**Let me try something!**" a familiar voice announces.  
  
Everyone sees Ataru landing between the youma, his sensor-eye glowing as bright as the sun. "**Care to dance with me?!**" he cackles as the bolts lash out.  
  
The Senshi hit the dirt as the youma are burned every time Ataru scores a hit. Mercury keeps track of events via her sensor-visor. "He's done it!!" she calls out. "His laser-eye's destroyed their shields!!"  
  
Moon is already on her feet, drawing her upgraded Moon Sceptre. "I haven't said this for a very long time," she icily smiles, taking aim.  
  
"Wait!!" Mars warns. "Ataru and Sailor Jupiter are still...!!"  
  
Too late. "***MOON SCEPTRE...ELIMINATION!!!!!!***"  
  
The cleansing wave lashes out just as the Cyborg appears before Jupiter. "**Hi, Makoto-chan!**" he grabs her, then leaps for the heavens as Moon's bolt burns the youma into dust. "**You have plans for tonight?!**"  
  
The tallest of the Senshi screams as gravity pulls Ataru back to Earth. "You do this often?!" Jupiter wonders as they land safely some distance away.  
  
"**All the time,**" he winks with his good eye, then transforms back to his normal self, turning to see that the youma were gone. "Boy, you girls know how to work hard, don't you?"  
  
"Y-yeah!" Jupiter stammers.  
  
The other Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen run up. "Oh, Jupiter, I'm so sorry!" Moon kneels beside her friend. "You okay?!"  
  
"Yeah, thanks to Ataru," Jupiter rises, brushing off her skirt, then looks for Mercury. "What the heck's going on here?! Since when could simple youma from the Dark Kingdom resist our attacks?!"  
  
"And why are they still around?!" Mars adds. "I thought we finished that lot when we destroyed the Black Moon Clan!"  
  
"Obviously, since they were from a different dimension, some might have survived the battle Sailor Moon fought with Queen Beryl in the Arctic," Mercury summizes. "As to how they were able to resist our attacks, I can't say. Ataru destroyed their shielding too fast for me to properly scan its energy matricies..."  
  
"There's no need," Ataru's voice announces from behind them.  
  
Everyone turns to look. "What do you mean?" Moon walks up.  
  
"Look for yourself, Usagi," Ataru holds up a pink leaf.  
  
The Senshi jolt, surprised that he could guess their secret identities so quickly. "Ladies, your disguise might fool most people, but not me," Ataru chuckles, placing the leaf in Moon's hand. "A side benefit of my having chased girls for so long; I can detect and memorize things like perfume, which you still wear when you transform."  
  
"Boy, that's some 'girl radar' he has," Venus snickers.  
  
"I wish I had 'boy radar,'" Jupiter laughs.  
  
"What is this?" Moon pulls up the object Ataru gave her. "This is a cherry blossom leaf!"  
  
"Not just any cherry blossom leaf," Ataru's eyes narrow. "If I'm right, and that proves to be from the tree I suspect it came from, your part of Tokyo will soon experience its own form of the Spirit War."  
  
The Senshi shudder fearfully...  
  
* * *  
  
"Destroyed?!!" Jeddite barks. "How?!!"  
  
His chief servant, Shiki, kneels before the general. "They attacked the ice rink as we planned, sir. The Sailor Senshi showed up; the three you know, plus the two who joined later, Venus and Jupiter. Fortunately, I can report that the new shield power works perfectly. Nothing the Senshi could do could harm our soldiers."  
  
"Then explain to me how twelve of my best warriors died?!"  
  
"An outside agent, General."  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen, then?"  
  
"No, sir," Shiki shakes his head. "That foolish Prince Endimion was too busy saving his precious Princess to determine if our shields can withstand him. This is an unknown, sir."  
  
"Show me!"  
  
An image appears, revealing a visage which fills the youma with dread. Considering the wild variety of shapes and forms the denizens of the Dark Kingdom possessed, Jeddite was surprised they reacted with such revulsion at a face which was three-quarters a metal skull. Then he realizes what the source of their dread is: the creature's eye-fired energy beam had just sliced off the head of the strike team's leader. Jeddite's eyes close. Shiawa was young, energetic and loyal. She had a bright future in the ranks had not this being cut her life so short.  
  
Then he looks again. "I've seen this being!" he declares, rising. "He is the one who last left Tomobiki before the district was destroyed by the energy from the Tarouzakura!! Shiki!!"  
  
"Sir?" the aide bows.  
  
"Find someone who has stealth skills! I wish Ninjana was here to help us, but she is long since gone!! Learn everything you can about this being! Who he is, where he's from, why is he this way!"  
  
"At once, m'lord!" Shiki bows, then leaves.  
  
Jeddite dismisses the image with a wave, then faces the others. "Shiawa and the others will be remembered!" he declares. "We will learn about this armoured stranger who interferes in our quest to destroy the Sailor Senshi and destroy him!! That, I promise!!!"  
  
The youma around him bellow their support as Jeddite returns to the throne. No mistakes this time. Queen Beryl wanted things done immediately, not realizing that learning and countering one's foes took time. Jeddite had been punished because of that idiotic thirst for speed. He would not make the same mistake twice. If he progressed at Beryl's rate, there would be NO Dark Kingdom left before long!  
  
* * *  
  
"Darling, you're okay!!" Lum flies out of her scoutship to envelop her boyfriend with a passioned hug. "What happened...*tcha!*" the Oni's eyes widen on seeing the destroyed ice rink, then she looks at Ataru. "Did you do that?!"  
  
"With the help of a dozen uglies from the Dark Kingdom and their old sparring partners, the Sailor Senshi, yeah!" Ataru scratches the back of his head. "How many people did you have to zap before getting up here, anyway?!"  
  
"Everyone!" Lum's eyes roll, then she blinks surprisedly. "You were here with the Sailor Senshi?! Where are they?!" she looks around.  
  
"Probably back to their civilian lives, knowing people like them!" Ataru wraps an arm around her. "C'mon! Let's go someplace so we can have a date and really make those dorks in your class upset!!"  
  
His tongue flicking on Lum's horn elicits an ecstatic shudder from her. "Let's go!!!" she grabs him as they fly to her waiting scout.  
  
The Senshi in question watch from the seclusion of one stand still intact. "Wow, aren't they something?!" Venus empathically drinks up the love Ataru and Lum felt for the other. "You'd never think they used to hate each other, the way they are now!"  
  
"Good for them!" Mars yawns. "Let's meet by the shrine tomorrow so we can clue the others in on this!"  
  
"Gotcha!" Jupiter and Moon nod.  
  
"I'll be in Tomobiki tomorrow," Mercury announces. "Ataru's uncle owns a prominent financial firm whose Tokyo offices are located there. Given that the tree, he suspects, that is the source of our current problem is on the Mendou estate, I'll need help getting in."  
  
The others nod as they transform to their civilian identities, then break off to head for their homes...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Part 2 - Truth and Consequences

"Naru-chan! Run!! Run!!"  
  
Naru remains rooted in place as a dark monster seems to consume the Sailor Senshi. Her eyes widen as her best friend, the one who had fought in the name of countless innocents over the last four years, is sucked away from her, her world, her time, perhaps for the final time.   
  
Everyone else saw Sailor Moon.  
  
Naru saw Usagi Tsukino.  
  
"Usagi-chan...NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
Rushing forward, Naru lunges and grasps her friend's gauntlet. Exerting all her strength, she pulls back. "Let me go, Naru-chan, please!!" Usagi pleads. "This has to happen!! You can't come with us!!"  
  
"No, no, NO!!!!" Naru shakes her head, pulling with all her might. "Not without a fight!!!"  
  
"But this is my destiny!!" the gallant pretty soldier cries, trying to pull herself away from Naru. "I have to go!! Unless you become one of us, you can't be with us!!!"  
  
"You're my friend!! I'll never let you go!!"  
  
Usagi shakes her head. "I'm Sailor Moon."  
  
Naru recoils as if Usagi had slapped her. Suddenly, a shadow falls over them. "**True friendship, like true love, lasts forever,**" a metallic-tinged voice intones, seemingly filled with cosmic knowledge. "**Even if you were not resurrected like Usagi and her friends, that should not prevent you from being one of them! Here, Naru.**"  
  
In an outstretched robotic hand lay a small brown henshin stick topped with a star. The jewel was embossed with the stylized astrological symbol of Earth, a heart divided by a cross. Seeing it, then remembering the Senshi's many symbols, Naru's hand reaches for it, determination flashing in her eyes.  
  
"Naru-chan, no...!!" Usagi pleads. "Please! I don't want anyone to suffer like I have!!"  
  
"You're my friend, Usagi-chan!" Naru takes the henshin stick in hand, then aims it to the heavens. "Friends stick together!! And to hell with the pain!!  
  
"***TERRA ETERNAL COSMIC POWER, MAKE UP!!!!***"  
  
Magical fire burns away her street clothes, replacing it with a mixed brown, green and sky blue Senshi uniform. Usagi's eyes widen as the newborn pretty warrior makes her stand, hopeful eyes searching for approval from her friend. "I am now Sailor Terra, Protector of Mother Earth and friend of the Princess of the Silver Millennium!! Now, my Princess, my dear friend...we will never be parted!"  
  
To Naru's surprise, the black monster had become a gateway, the other Senshi waiting for their leader and their newest member to join them. Usagi, to Naru's surprise, is on her knees crying.  
  
"No...this isn't the way I wanted it to be..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Lonely They Who Guard..."  
a crossover tale of the Sailor Senshi and The Senior Year  
by Fred Herriot  
fherriot@yahoo.com  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
kush1@iaw.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
Based on "Sailor Moon," created by Naoko Takeuchi and "Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year," created by Fred Herriot and Mike Smith, in turn based on "Urusei Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi.  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE FIRST PART OF "LONELY THEY WHO GUARD..." Jeddite, the last general of Beryl's army, takes control of the rest of the Dark Kingdom, bent on avenging their disasterous losses on the Sailor Senshi. Two months after Tomobiki's Spirit War, Naru Oosaka meets Ataru Moroboshi in Minato, as he was spending a weekend separated from Lum. Good thing, too: youma attack and Ataru leaps in help the Senshi destroy them. Curious that none of the Senshi's upgraded attacks affect their old enemies, Ataru discovers that the youma might being helped by the same power which had nearly destroyed his old home...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Moving along now...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
PART TWO: TRUTH AND CONSEQUENCES  
  
Naru gasps as her eyes spring open, bolting up. "Why?!!"  
  
Calming herself, she gazes at the full moon shining through her bedroom window. Blinking, she wipes away the tears dampening her cheeks. This dream has tortured her for months, ever since she confirmed in her heart that Usagi was Sailor Moon. Was nothing sacred? She understood when she had to accept the truth about Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny. But when one could not take people at their face value...even one's best friend?!  
  
Since that revelation, Naru had taken time to come to terms with what her friend experienced. Rumour was that the Senshi were resurrected warriors from a long-dead star kingdom, having been sent to Earth to continue the yet-unfinished battle against their enemies...as the previous night's events indicated. To be honest, Naru was grateful for that twist of fate. She and her mother had been frequently victimized by the Senshi's many foes. Immediately she remembers Neflyte. Naru chokes back tears as she struggles to replace her first love in the recesses of her memory, returning to her reflection of Usagi's incredible double life.  
  
There was also the mystery of Chibi-Usa. She did not doubt that the young girl was Usagi's and Mamoru's birth daughter despite the seven year old's many claims that she was Usagi's cousin. Given the time of Sailor Moon's and Tuxedo Kamen's first appearance which coincided with the former not being in puberty when Chibi-Usa should have been born, it was impossible to predict when Usagi could have had time for a child.  
  
The conclusion came when one included Sailor Pluto into the equation. Setsuna Meiou (after deducing Usagi's identity, it was easy for Naru to figure out the others) was the guardian of the Time Tunnel. Further, she and Chibi-Usa were close friends if their nicknames for each other..."Puu" and "Small Lady"...were an indication. Also, time travel can work two-ways. So there can be only one conclusion:  
  
Chibi-Usa was Usagi's and Mamoru's FUTURE daughter!  
  
That mind-boggling concept frightened Naru. Given the second round of battles...with Rubius and his cronies Kooan, Beruche, Karabarasu and Pattsu trying to kill Chibi-Usa...definitely indicated that the future would be harsh to Usagi. How many more enemies would the Sailor Senshi face before someone's number came up? They had come close so many times. How could Naru stand by and allow her friend to suffer this way?  
  
She couldn't.  
  
"Don't be sad, Naru-oba-chan."  
  
Naru's eyes widen as she turns right. Floating in the air by her face was a familiar cat-eared antennaed floating black ball. "Luna-P...?" she blinks, then her eyes widen on seeing who came with it. "Chibi-Usa!"  
  
The young woman shushes Naru with her finger as she kneels beside her. She had grown since last Naru saw her; her body was starting to curve out in the right places, now adorned in her beautiful pink Senshi uniform, which made Naru want to scream. "It's okay, Naru-oba-chan," Chibi-Usa smiles. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just glad you finally understand Mom and Dad now."  
  
"I know that," Naru blinks, looking away from her visitor. Mom! Dad! If one had not experienced first-hand the weirdness the Senshi's arrival provoked, the concept of Chibi-Usa's true parentage would have been mind-boggling. "Why are you here?"  
  
"To cheer you on, I guess," Chibi-Usa smiles. "The future, destiny...even in my age, it's still unpredictable. Maybe you can help change that."  
  
"How?" Naru wonders.  
  
"You know, deep in your heart," the young Senshi looks sad. "I'm unable to tell you anymore. I'm sorry. But, don't worry. It'll all work out in the end. Mom won't be so sad anymore. 'Bye."  
  
The young woman and her mechanical pet fade. Naru blinks. Usagi? Sad? Now THERE was a concept! Even now, Usagi was so full of life, so full of zest, that the idea of her being anything else was impossible to imagine.  
  
Yet, perhaps Chibi-Usa was right. In the last four years, a weariness ebbed into Usagi's eyes. Not just her, but Ami, Makoto, Minako, Rei. Even the outer Senshi, powerhouses like Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru, seemed off their game in the recent battles alongside the Sailor Stars. What was going on? Naru was afraid to learn.  
  
"I beg you, Naru...please don't think of this further."  
  
The voice was cultured, dignified. Naru knew it instantly.  
  
"Setsuna-san."  
  
She looks, seeing the eldest of the Senshi in her bedroom, dressed in her black-and-white uniform, the Time Key in hand. "Small Lady was here, wasn't she?"  
  
"Yes," Naru nods. "She wants me to continue helping Usagi-chan be a happy woman again. How far ahead does she come from?"  
  
"A thousand years."  
  
"Gods!" Naru sobs, then fights to compose herself. Sailor Pluto watches her, awed. Naru certainly had the inner strength to become a Senshi. Now if only the Fates had been kind to bestow her the special gift which would allow her to take that step.  
  
Or were they already working toward that end?  
  
"I've watched you all, you know," Naru finally states. "Seeing you fight and fight and just keep on fighting! You've come so close to dying so many times! That doesn't include what Hotaru-san's been through! Don't you get tired of it?!"  
  
"We're not allowed that luxury," Pluto wryly grins. "It's our destiny."  
  
Naru stares at her. "Then why can't it be mine?"  
  
"The way Fate works, I suppose," Pluto kneels beside her. "I can travel through time like taking the train from one station to another. But against That Power, I have no control or influence."  
  
"So why are you here?"  
  
"To dissuade you from following the course your dream directs you, Naru. You are Usagi's friend and I know of the great love that exists between the two of you. In a way, you are right. This existence is miserable...but we endure. I know that most of all. Believe me when I say that I do NOT want anyone else to experience this life."  
  
Naru stares at her. "Well, you're too late, Setsuna-san. If there is any way I can stand by my friend's side, even to Chibi-Usa's time, I'll do it! Without a second's hesitation! Now, if you don't mind, I need my sleep. Tomorrow is a long day."  
  
Pluto stares at her, then a light smile twitches her lips. "Very well, then. I had hoped to talk you out of it. As the Small Lady said, the future can be changed. Now, I can do nothing. I accept that."  
  
"Thank you, Sailor Pluto," Naru nods.  
  
"You're welcome...Sailor Terra," Pluto nods as she fades out...  
  
* * *  
  
"Why?!" Pluto demands later. "Oh, Small Lady, why did you return to talk to her of all people?"  
  
The time guardian and Chibi-Usa stand on the roof of Juuban High School, the latter holding Luna-P. "You should know why, Puu," the young girl smiles. "You know what Mom's like in the future, lost and lonely. All her friends before she became a Senshi, gone. You know, Ami-oba-chan and the others were strangers to her when they first met. Even Dad was a stranger, someone she fought with time and time again. Soon, they all will have to let go of the Silver Millennium, even you. No one has ever been as close to Mom as Naru-oba-chan. In other destinies, Naru-oba-chan would grow old and die. Mom would watch her. My grandparents, my uncle, all her friends from school. Dead, all of them! And each one rips into her heart, makes her sadder and sadder. Can't I do that for my own mother, Puu?"  
  
"Of course you can, sweetie!" Pluto kneels beside her. "But, bringing in Ataru Moroboshi of all people...!"  
  
"He's perfect!" Chibi-Usa nods. "Right at the time of his life when he could literally TOUCH Eternity, before Sagussa's influence would solidify and deny him that power. He knows what it means to lose one's innocence, Puu. I know the stories. I've read his words. I'm sorry if this is awkward for you, but this HAS to happen! I believe it in my heart."  
  
Pluto sighs, then nods, sensing Chibi-Usa's conviction. "I hope so, for all our sakes...most of all, Naru's."  
  
Chibi-Usa smiles, then allows Luna-P to return her home. Sailor Pluto sighs, then turns to the heavens. Her hands form a splayed-finger prayer as she intones an ancient alien psalm only Ataru would recognize. As a portal opens before her, she looks into the blinding light. Her many senses probe into the *te'a,* That Which Is Above mortal understanding, in hopes of understanding what will happen next.  
  
As always, that knowledge is denied her. The *te'a* would do as It would; against Its decisions, Sailor Pluto could never hope to appeal. Sighing, she allows herself to revert to her civilian guise as she makes her way home. It was hard being a Senshi, Setsuna knew. She just hoped that Naru was up to the job...  
  
* * *  
  
"Ataru Moroboshi," Jeddite rolls the name, reclining on the throne in the Dark Kingdom. "What have you learned of him, Shiki?"  
  
His chief assistant bows. Between them, a frozen image of Ataru floats in the seeing glass. "Sir, we have learned much, as you have seen," Shiki reports. "We are unable to attack his daughter, Reiko, because she is too far from Tokyo for our warriors to carry out their mission and return home; the energy expenditure would be too costly. His sisters, Nokoko and Atako, his grandmother Nagaiwakai, also elude us for that same reason. He would not care about his parents or anyone in Tomobiki for that matter; that is how much he despises them these days."  
  
"Then he is invulnerable to coercion," Jeddite concludes.  
  
"Exactly, sir," Shiki nods, waving to the scout who did the legwork. "But Kunoija has learned something which could be useful."  
  
"Report," Jeddite waves her up.  
  
A blonde-haired twin of Ninjana, Kunoija bows. "Sir, we have learned that in recent weeks, Moroboshi has become blood enemies with a race calling themselves Niphentaxians. They seemingly worship Moroboshi's paramour Lum as a living goddess, would do anything to see him destroyed so they could have her for their own. We can exploit that, sir."  
  
"If they can..." Jeddite muses, then nods. "Make it so! Arrange to coerce one so I may fully understand their interest in the Urusian! Go!! Being patient for once will serve us well, as well as preserve our dwindling stores of energy!"  
  
"By your command, sir," Kunoija disappears...  
  
* * *  
  
"'Morning, Usagi-chan!" Naru smiles on seeing her friend.  
  
"'Morning, Naru-chan," Usagi stifles a yawn as she trudges tiredly to school. "Did you get away from those monsters last night?"  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Naru nods, then sighs. "Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Wh-what?" Usagi yawns again.  
  
Naru looks around, taking note that no one is within earshot, then leans up. "I know who you really are," she whispers.  
  
"Huh?!" Usagi stares at her, not sure what Naru was saying.  
  
Naru smiles. "Sa-...i-...lo-...r...Mo-...o-...n."  
  
The pigtailed blonde's eyes widen to the size of saucers as it finally hits her. Usagi stumbles onto a rock, falling flat on her face. "Y-y-y-you know...?" she stammers.  
  
"Yep," Naru leans down to help her back to her feet. "Like Ataru said last night. It's easy to figure things like that out when you know what to look for."  
  
"Y-y-you wouldn't...um, er...tell...?"  
  
"Don't be silly!" Naru shakes her head. "Do I look that inconsiderate, Usagi-chan?! I can't imagine what would happen if that got around! C'mon, let's get to class before we're really late!"  
  
Usagi stares at her, tears brimming in her eyes. She had been conflicted about whether or not to reveal her secret to Naru, her oldest and best friend. Looking sheepish, she then leans up to embrace her. "I wanted to tell you," she intones. "But I'm glad you know, really I am. I just...you're not angry, are you?"  
  
"No," Naru smiles, then red-eyes Usagi. "Bleah!! Not!!"  
  
"Oh, you!!!" Usagi howls as they race for school, laughing...  
  
* * *  
  
"All clear!" a soldier salutes with his weapon.  
  
"All clear!" his companion returns the compliment, then both goose-step to the sides of the front gate of the Mendou mansion as they continue their rounds. By now, everyone in Mendou's class had returned from the Kyoto trip, proven to be a bust thanks to the incident in Minato involving Ataru and the Sailor Senshi. Lum's scout was again over the Moroboshi home. All suspected she and her Darling were catching up on some very intimate matters. The mere thought of it sent Mendou into a tizzy, which explained the increased alert readiness of the clan's army.  
  
Ami sighs as she and Makoto stare at the heavily guarded estate. Getting into the place undetected would be impossible even in their Senshi forms with fifty thousand armed dedicated troops and Kuromegane in the way. Further, Ataru objected to the Senshi getting Lum to lean on Mendou. He wanted to wean Tomobiki of its unhealthy dependency on the Oni. For this case, it would be best if Ami and Makoto presented the facts to Mendou alone, then coerce him into selecting the correct choice. But Ataru did give them a suggestion as to how to get Mendou to play along with the game.  
  
They slip into an empty alley, draw their henshin sticks, then point them to the sky.  
  
"***MERCURY COSMIC POWER, MAKE UP!!!!!!***"  
  
"***JUPITER COSMIC POWER, MAKE UP!!!!!!***"  
  
* * *  
  
"What are you doing here, Cherry?" Koosei Ryooki wonders.  
  
The monk in question is sitting on Lum's empty desk, nibbling on sweet potatoes and a helping of Mie Seikou's home cooking. The rest of Class 3-4 glare disgustedly at him. "I have come here for a very important reason, Koosei," he solemnly intones. "A sea goddess and a goddess of thunder will arrive today to demand a favour from us. I am merely here to offer what services I can to aid them in their great quest!"  
  
"'Sea goddess?!'" Megane snarls. "If you mean those weirdo friends of Ataru's dyke sister...!"  
  
Mie clobbers him with a desk! "Call Nokoko-chan that again, four-eyes, and I'll carry out Ataru-chan's plans to drill you outta Lum-chan's life!!"  
  
The class moans as the brutal war of attrition Mie fought to free Lum of their influence continues. Lan pointedly ignores the fight, mostly to avoid Mie's wrath; the Seishin teen respected the Kyushu native's strength. Her eyes fall on the front walkway, then she blinks. Who was coming? Two women in very stylish sailor suits, one blue-trimmed, the other green-trimmed. Strange, they looked familiar...  
  
* * *  
  
Outside, Jupiter and Mercury stare at the rustic schoolhouse. Juuban High School was modernity itself compared to the quaint Tomobiki High School. The place looked like it had just recovered from a war. If the rumours of the goings-on here were even HALF true, the fact that it still stood amazed the Senshi. "So what do we do?" the former wonders.  
  
"Ataru said that Mendou-san would be in room 337 in the south-west wing," the latter sighs. "Let's go."  
  
"Right!" Jupiter braces herself. "Remember what he warned us?"  
  
"I remember," Mercury nods.  
  
They step through the front door. They find themselves in the main foyer. Seeing the stairs, they head up. The pair is quickly stopped by a shout. "Freeze in the hallway, you two!!"  
  
The Senshi look as Onsen storms up. "What type of uniforms are these?!" the vice-principal demands, feeling Mercury's very short skirt. "Have you no shame?! Return home for some proper uniforms..."  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but we're two of the Sailor Senshi," Mercury cuts in. "We're here to see Shutaro Mendou, a student in Class Three-four. It's urgent."  
  
"Really?!" Onsen grumbles. "What's he done now?!"  
  
* * *  
  
Moments later, the door to room 337 opens. "Koosei-kun, there're two women here looking for Mendou!" Onsen announces, then steps out.  
  
The whole class freezes on seeing the Senshi. Koosei blinks, shakes his head, then looks again. Even in his short time back, he knew of these women! "P-pardon m-me, ladies, but what brings you here today?" he finally stammers.  
  
Suddenly, the whole class goes insane. "Oh, gods, it's really them!!" "Wow, Mercury's a doll!!" "Hey, Jupiter ain't so bad, either!!" "Where are the others?!" "What are they doing here?!" "Don't tell me Ataru tried to glomp them last night!!" "Who cares?!" "Man, they make LUM look like pond-scum!!" "WHAT?!?!?!" "How dare you insinuate that they are superior to Lum-san?!!"  
  
Mercury and Jupiter exchange confused looks as Mie reacts to Mendou's statement. Ten seconds later, the scion of Japan's richest family is buried under a dozen desks, his sword shattered on the floor!! "Man, that one fights nastier than even Sailor Uranus!" Jupiter exclaims.  
  
"Uh...gee, Mie, you kinda overreacted this time," Koosei sighs, then whips out a Saturn Five to make the class shut up!!!! "QUIET!!!!!!"  
  
The Senshi are awed by the titanic sledgehammer. "I'd love to see him take on Galaxia!" Jupiter exclaims.  
  
"He'd win," Mercury concludes.  
  
Koosei coughs, then faces the Senshi. "You're looking for Mendou, eh?" he stares at the pile of desks burying the idiot in question. "Well, until he recovers from what Mie did, you'll have to wait! Anyhow, what exactly did the idiot do THIS time?!"  
  
The Senshi sigh with exasperation...  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later, the two Senshi, accompanied by Mendou and Cherry (and Mie, sent to ensure Mendou behaved himself), visit the crater where the third Tarouzakura once stood. The one part of the district still to recover from the Spirit War, it had been left bare while Mendou Clan biologists tried to discover what power had inhabited this place. Mercury scans the hole with her sensor-visor. "You find anything?" Jupiter queries.  
  
"Comparing the scan of the cherry leaves Ataru gave Sailor Moon last night and the residual energy now here, it seems we've found the source of the youmas' new power," Mercury concludes, then faces Mendou. "Mendou-san, can you tell us what exactly happened here?"  
  
"It happened some time ago," Mendou sighs. "The original Tarouzakura was 300 years old when we chopped it down upon learning it was diseased. We did it while in the midst of a class film project, 'The Oni Princess of Tomobiki,' which is based on an old legend of my family. I'm still convinced Moroboshi had something to do with this..."  
  
A hammer stops him! "Keep to the story, Supersnob!!" Mie growls.  
  
"Uh...yes!" Mendou stammers. "Anyhow, shortly after the first tree was brought down, a psychic entity calling itself the Memory of Tomobiki made itself manifest. It froze our dreams, tried to deprive us of our memories of Lum-san. Some say we were even transported into a parallel dimension. To free us, we resorted to a conflict with my clan's rivals, the Mizunokoji, to destroy the frozen dreams."  
  
"Ah, the so-called Tomobiki Pseudo-war," Mercury nods. "Please, go on."  
  
"Then, in early September," Mendou continues, "Lum-san's teacher Nassur-san had come to visit his student and I invited him here for a small party. By that time, Tarouzakura Two had been planted and had grown at an excellerated rate. Through Moroboshi's actions..."  
  
"Don't you mean yours?!!" Mie threateningly snarls.  
  
Mendou stammers again. "...the tree was cut open, revealing it to be as hollow as the first, filled with an alien energy Nassur-san called tachytron radiation," he continues. "Around that time, we encountered Memory, but this time, it was divided into a dark and light force. It was only with Lum-san's and Nassur-san's efforts that we were able to break free..."  
  
Mie finally punches him unconscious to prevent another Lum-itis attack! "Man, they all harp on Lum, don't they?!" Jupiter shakes her head.  
  
"Unfortunately," Mie sweetly smiles. "Now, for the big event. Ataru-chan was about to leave Tomobiki when Supersnob and the Four Tweedledees, a.k.a. Lum's Bodyguards, tried to force him to reveal his future place of residence. Well, to stop them, Ataru-chan released the other big surprise in his subconscious, the *saikoo jinseijitsu.*"  
  
"The sentient ninjitsu database which has been in Ataru's head for the last dozen years," Mercury nods, remembering the newspaper reports.  
  
"Right. Well, it gets out and after knocking out Light Memory and stealing its power, it teams up with Dark Memory to turn Lum-chan and all the dweebs here into sharkbait. Thanks to Cherry's friend Alex Macintosh and some friends of mine, we got Ataru-chan back on his feet so he and Lum-chan could double-team the *saikoo jinseijitsu* at the Moroboshi home. Lum-chan pole-axed it, which ended up wrecking the place."  
  
"It must've been some scrap!" Jupiter whistles. "Too bad we missed it!"  
  
"Well, we wouldn't've minded your help," Mie winks at her.  
  
The tallest of the Senshi finds herself reacting to the Kyushu native's romantic gaze. "Obviously, whoever is leading the youma had to have seized the fragments of the Tarouzakura in the confusion after the Spirit War," Mercury concludes. "That means we'll need Ataru to help us destroy the youma as they come in, or else have him find some way to tap into the power he uses to transform into the Cyborg so he could augment our weapons. Mie-san, how much do you know of Ataru's transformation ability?"  
  
"Eh?!" Mie shakes herself out of a very pleasant dream involving her and Makoto doing very intimate things. "Did you say something, Mercury-san?"  
  
"I asked what you know of Ataru's transformation power? The Cyborg?"  
  
"Oh, that!" Mie readily nods. "Well, the Cyborg's the big mystery here! You see, no one knows how Ataru-chan came to become the Cyborg, much less how long he'll keep that power! The only thing you have to remember is that the Cyborg cares about two things: Ataru-chan's destiny and his relationship with Lum-chan. Stay out of the way of either and you're okay. Other than that, remember what he fights for: Love and Truth. It's on his arm-shields."  
  
"I see!" Mercury nods. "Thank you, Mie-san. If you'll excuse us..."  
  
"Ladies," Cherry interrupts.  
  
The Senshi stare at him. "Be careful," the Buddhist monk cautions. "You face an old enemy this time, an enemy desperate to save themselves from a dark fate. You will confront the darkest part of your past lives in your next battle. If you allow yourselves to continue to subvert your present lives to your past ones, you doom yourselves and those you love. You must let the past go if you're to progress to the next stage of your lives."  
  
Mercury and Jupiter blink, then nod. As the Senshi leave, Mie sighs. "I hope Ataru-chan isn't getting in too deep."  
  
"Perhaps," Cherry stares at her. "Are you alright?"  
  
"M-me?!" Mie stammers, "N-no...other than I'll be having some very naughty dreams about a girl named Sailor Jupiter tonight!"  
  
She saunters off, whistling. Cherry sighs. "It's fate!"  
  
* * *  
  
Koeko sighs as she heads for the small apartment she and her observer team used as their base of operations. The Niphentaxian was one of a small group who had moved to Minato after the Goddess banished all obsevers from the Holy City in punishment over Her Loyal Worshippers holding the Avalonians as slaves. Like some of her fellows now on Earth, she had begun to question her purpose in being a member of the Church of Lum. It was obvious that Lum would not turn away from Ataru. And with other races annoyed at the Niphentaxians' recent actions, that spelt trouble.  
  
Now, the Minato team was observing another series of strange events which had attracted the Church's attention. Four years ago, a team of metahumans calling themselves the Sailor Senshi appeared, combatting a extra-dimensional menace called the Dark Kingdom. Since that time, the Senshi, now nine in number if one discounted Tuxedo Kamen and the now departed Sailor Chibi-Moon, had fought everything from predators from the far future, an evil prophet called the Dark Messiah, a world-wrecking maniac named Mistress Nine and most recently, a rogue Senshi named Galaxia.  
  
Koeko personally thought the Sailor Senshi were the most valiant group of Amazons she had ever known. She never expressed those thoughts openly, though. Her team-mates, fanatically loyal to the Goddess and Her Holy Company, would NEVER consider any group the equal to the current set of "dieties" on Phentax Two. Koeko kept her Senshi fandom to herself.  
  
And therein lay the problem. Earth owed its existence to the Senshi more times than Koeko cared to count. Time and time again, the Senshi would go forth to slay whatever dragon came before them. In Minato, Senshi fans were everywhere. However, to the chagrin of most of the Niphentaxians, NO mention was made of Tomobiki! Case in point: every local newspaper trumpeted that Ataru had saved the Senshi from the lastest youma attack. Reading that, the team leader, Tsui, had sent an emergency message to Oogi warning that the Great Evil was allying with the Senshi to continue his dark plan to destory the Holy City! Unreal!!  
  
Turning the corner, she heads into the small apartment. The others were already chowing down on lunch. "Did you get it?" Tsui wonders.  
  
"Hai!" Koeko hands him the small bag of groceries. "They ran out of sesame oil. I had to go all the way to Nerima."  
  
"Fair enough," Tsui sneers. "Since you've been gone, you might as well know the news. I received a message from President Oogi just now concerning the heathen Senshi and their possible alliance with the Great Evil!"  
  
"And?!" a girl asked.  
  
"Our new observers in the Holy City reported that two of the heathen, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter, were on the Fifth Holy Apostle's grounds investigating the events of the Spirit War," Tsui sneers.  
  
"Why?" a young man wonders.  
  
"That's to be confirmed," Tsui growls. "The Great Evil's plan is quite clear! These heathen Sailor Senshi are his most powerful allies to this time, and that includes his sister and the other creatures in Oshika!! I warned the President that something had to be done soon lest everything which forms the basis of our faith is destroyed!"  
  
Agreeing grunts echo. Koeko remains silent, then realizes such was an ill-considered manoeuvre. "What do you think, Koeko?" Tsui wonders.  
  
Eyes lock on her. "I believe...the matter deserves more consideration," she finally muses. "The Sailor Senshi are, if one can believe rumour, the last survivors of a great kingdom which ruled this system before the Dominion conquered this sector a millennia ago. If they are destroyed, a great trove of historical information would be lost. Further, they have again and again challenged foes of impressive power, foes who would destroy Lum-sama with but a glance! If you wish to destroy them, Tsui, I'd write your will! I don't think that after the Senshi dealt with Galaxia and her servants, their taste for aliens has improved any!"  
  
Tsui tenses. "Are you saying we just stand back and allow them to ally themselves with the Great Evil?!" he hisses.  
  
"Instead of making threats we would be in no position to substantiate should the Sailor Senshi come after us, we should be asking why are they allying themselves with him," Koeko calmly responds, her eyes never swerving from Tsui's. "Ataru Moroboshi's hatred for us knows no bounds, especially since both he and Lum-sama blame the Hegane Sect for the destruction of Phentax Twelve. If he learned of our presence, he'd destroy us himself without asking for the Senshi's help! I believe he joined with them for different reasons. We have to learn what they are before we make judgements. Who knows: perhaps the Dark Kingdom has decided to target Lum-sama."  
  
Faces pale as that prospect sinks in. Koeko mentally snorts. The average level of intelligence in this team equalled her shoe size...and she was being generous! "Now, given the Senshi's vast experience in dealing with the Dark Kingdom, it would be prudent to leave them alone so they could become the Goddess' allies should She be attacked?" she adds.  
  
"Well...it should be considered," Tsui flusters.  
  
"Very well, then," Koeko stands. "I'll proceed to research this problem right now. Excuse me."  
  
She heads out. The others watch her go. "Energetic, isn't she?" a girl wonders.  
  
"I don't know," Tsui's eyes narrow suspiciously. "I've heard that other teams are having problems like this. Shaskaar complained about her computer expert Fungi sometime back. Koeko might be losing her way. She'll have to be watched."  
  
The others nod as a patch of darkness appears on the ceiling, followed by a chilly voice. "You have other problems to consider, you know."  
  
Everyone looks up in shock as a dark-clad demonic shinobi slips out of the darkness. Weapons are drawn as the Niphentaxians tense. "Who are you?!" Tsui snarls.  
  
"My name is Kunoija," the youma smiles behind her mask. "It seems that your people and mine now have the same enemy: Ataru Moroboshi. Care to join forces in eliminating him?!"  
  
The observers exchange looks...  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Part 3 - Revelations

"Why would you want to know about the Silver Millennium, Young Master?"  
  
Brother Darklight Sunfire, the tall, grave minister of the Abbey of the Holy Gatherer, Protestant Reformist Church of Zephyrus, chief advisor to the Most Righteous Lady Nagaiwakai Moroboshi, gazes at his mistress' grandson and his lover over a private communications link to Lum's scoutship over Tomobiki. "You actually know what they were, Brother Sunfire?" Ataru wonders. "The Sailor Senshi, I mean."  
  
"If the stories of their resurrection are true, they are the reborn crown princess of the Silver Millennium and her personal troop of bodyguards, all of whom were killed when the Moon Kingdom and her allies, the central elements of the Silver Millennium, were destroyed a thousand years ago."  
  
"Who destroyed it?" Lum wonders. "I've never even heard of this Silver Millennium, not even on Uru."  
  
"You would not have, Miss Lum, because it is a secret shared only by the Holy Republic and the Seifukusu Dominion," Brother Sunfire shakes his head.  
  
The Oni tenses on hearing the name of her race's ancient conquerors. "A thousand years ago, the Silver Millennium were friends and allies to the Dominion," Brother Sunfire begins. "Before you judge them prematurely, let me remind you that this was the time of the Dominion's Renaissance, when great reforms were begun in hopes of turning the Dominion from its feudal past into a modern intergalactic state. The influence of the Silver Millennium was a large factor in the early success of that reform movement."  
  
"But given the Dominion's nature, it was easy for others...to disapprove of such reforms," Lum shudders.  
  
"Exactly," the Zephyrite monk grimly nods. "One particular House, who controlled territory closest to this star system, believed the Silver Millennium's influence on the Dominion was too great. Its Mage...Beryl, I believe her name was...launched a war...and in one decisive campaign, destroyed the Millennium and most of her colonies, save the one on Neptune."  
  
Lum's eyes widen. "And?!" Ataru prods.  
  
"The other reformist Houses, incensed at such an act, pressured the Magate Round to banish that House, strip it of name, title and possessions. While the exact circumstances are unclear, those Houses launched a brutal strike against Beryl's House. The war was fierce, nearly destroying the Dominion economically, but they succeeded in banishing Beryl's House, supposedly into another dimension."  
  
Ataru and Lum exchange looks. "Then...the Dark Kingdom the Senshi are now fighting...is the last remnants of that House!"  
  
"Exactly," Brother Sunfire nods. "Is there anything else?"  
  
"No, that's enough," Lum smiles. "We're going to meet the Senshi later to help them fight these monsters. Thanks, Brother Sunfire!"  
  
The communications link is shut down. Brother Sunfire sighs, staring at the pastoral scene of Nagaiwakai's farm. Beside him, his fellow monks stare expectantly at their leader. "To believe that the final act in the Dominion's Great Schism is now being played here," one cleric muses.  
  
"What do you intend to do, Brother Darklight?" another asks.  
  
He sighs. "This information must be passed to the Magate Round."  
  
"What?!" the others exclaim.  
  
"It is only just," Brother Sunfire reminds them. "A millennium ago, had not the House With No Name rebelled, the Dominion would have evolved into a more benign entity, instead of the monster which later ravaged worlds such as Uru and Neptune. The effects of their Great Schism are felt to this day. It would be only right that the Dominion should be given the chance to obtain a sense of closure concerning those dark days."  
  
The others solemnly nod...  
  
* * *  
  
"Lonely They Who Guard..."  
a crossover tale of the Sailor Senshi and The Senior Year  
by Fred Herriot  
fherriot@yahoo.com  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
kush1@iaw.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
Based on "Sailor Moon," created by Naoko Takeuchi and "Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year," created by Fred Herriot and Mike Smith, in turn based on "Urusei Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi.  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE SECOND PART OF "LONELY THEY WHO GUARD..." Naru dreams of becoming the last Sailor Senshi, Sailor Terra, so she could always remain at Usagi's side. Chibi-Usa visits from the future to encourage her mother's friend, despite Sailor Pluto's attempt to stop her. Meanwhile, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter visit Tomobiki to learn more about the Tarouzakura and the Spirit War. It is confirmed that the energy produced by the Spirit War is now shielding the youma from the Senshi's power. But more problems are about to arise; Jeddite moves to contact a Niphentaxian observer team in Minato to gain allies in destroying Ataru...  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Plunging into the darkness now...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
PART THREE: REVELATIONS  
  
"It's a good thing that Ataru Moroboshi was handy," Haruka Ten'ou muses as she enters Hikawa Jinja with Michiru Kaiou, waving a newspaper. "Why didn't you call us when they showed up, Odango? I would've loved to have torn the bastards apart!"  
  
"Sorry about that, Haruka-san," Usagi smiles apologetically. "Besides, Ataru cleaned things up pretty quickly."  
  
"Further, we're uncertain if this new shielding power the youma now possess would be able to withstand your abilities," Luna chimes in, sitting beside the Senshi's leader with Artemis. "Also, we don't know who their leader is. Queen Beryl and her generals should be long dead by now."  
  
"I thought Usagi destroyed the Dark Kingdom when she fought Beryl in the Arctic," Hotaru Tomoe muses.  
  
"True," Artemis muses. "But with everyone later restored to normal and deprived of their memories, we didn't see need for further reconnaissance."  
  
"An oversight on our part," Rei passes around tea, then notices who is missing. "Where's Ami and Makoto?"  
  
Echoing her inquiry, the Senshi in question arrive. "We're back!" Makoto calls out. "Did we miss anything?"  
  
"No, we're just getting started," Luna smiles. "Before we discuss new strategy, what did you two learn in Tomobiki?"  
  
Ami relays the story of the three Tarouzakura and the Spirit War. Whistles of admiration and awe emit from many lips as they learn of how far Ataru went in separating himself from his former home. Then, Luna calls the meeting to order. "Now that we know exactly what we're up against, we'll have to devise the right sort of countermeasures to overcome their new power."  
  
"Ataru said he'll help on that," Minako nibbles on some chocolate chips, then blushes. "After he sees to Lum, of course."  
  
The others laugh. "I believe we'll just have to wait until he does come by," Setsuna cuts in. "There is another matter which requires our attention. Naru Oosaka knows who we are."  
  
Eyes lock on the time guardian. "Usagi, did you tell...?" Luna spins on her charge.  
  
"She figured it out on her own!" Usagi growls, the anger in her voice forcing Luna back. "Besides, I've always wanted to tell her!!!"  
  
"There is a complication," Setsuna interrupts.  
  
"What?" Usagi blinks.  
  
"Naru wants to become a Senshi. Sailor Terra, to be exact."  
  
Silence. "Can she?" Makoto asks.  
  
"She cannot," Luna empathically shakes her head. "I do not remember her being a guardian of any world. Besides, Mamoru is Earth's proper guardian."  
  
"Hold it! I don't mind if Naru joins us," Mamoru objects. "Besides, Naru and Usako were friends long before she met any of us. What's wrong?"  
  
"It is impossible," Luna repeats. "Part of your power flows from the special link you each have to the Silver Millennium. Naru has no such link. How could we help her forge her own abilities without that?"  
  
"Is there some way around it?" Minako wonders.  
  
"I don't believe so," Artemis shakes his head.  
  
"I go on record urging that Naru be immediately dissuaded from this rash dream," Luna adds.  
  
"Why?!" Usagi snaps, angrily facing the feline who changed her destiny so much. "How many times has Naru-chan or her mother been victimized by the monster du jour we've had to destroy?! 'Sides, if we live to Chibi-Usa's time, I'd like to have something of my old life there with me!!"  
  
"You already have, Usagi!" Luna reminds her. "They're here!"  
  
"No, you don't understand!!" Usagi shakes her head. "To you, Artemis and Setsuna, I'm the reborn Crown Princess of the Moon Kingdom! But when I think of myself, I think first: Usagi Tsukino! And I'm pretty sure that everyone here is the same!!" She turns on Mamoru. "Mamo-chan, what do you think yourself as most of the time? Mamoru Chiba or Prince Endimion?"  
  
"Mamoru, of course," he readily nods. "We all have lives outside the parameters of Tuxedo Kamen or the Sailor Senshi. Maybe in the future, that'll change. Howevr, that doesn't mean I want to shed that part of me now!"  
  
Usagi looks around. "All of you feel the same way?"  
  
Everyone save Setsuna nods. "My circumstances are different since I did not die in the first place," the time guardian sighs. "However, I do admit to wanting to take off my sailor suit and be a normal person now and again."  
  
"So there," Usagi sees her argument being won. "Now, back to Naru-chan's wanting to be one of us. I personally agree that if she wants it, she should get her wish."  
  
"She cannot!" Luna interrupts.  
  
Usagi turns her back on the protesting Luna, continuing as if she had said nothing. "Now, in this matter, we need a majority vote to say 'she's in.' What do you think?"  
  
"She is determined and has the right motivation," Setsuna muses. "With Ataru Moroboshi directly involved, a power source other than ours can be obtained for her."  
  
"One which won't depend on a direct link to Usagi," Ami nods. "Remember the time we faced that dark dream monster wanting to keep children frozen in time? When Usagi faced it down and lost power, we were affected. Someone who has no link to Usagi would be a great benefit in those situations."  
  
Others readily nod. "You gotta remember that Ataru doesn't really know how he becomes the Cyborg, nor can anyone predict how long he'll stay that way," Makoto warns. "I assume that if we want to power up Naru with his help, it'll have to be through that part of Ataru's personality."  
  
"It will have to be," Setsuna nods.  
  
"Can it be done?" Hotaru wonders.  
  
"It can...and now would be the best time to take advantage of it," the time guardian nods. "Anytime after a year from now will be too late."  
  
"Okay," Usagi smiles. "So, all in favour?"  
  
Ten hands rise in response. "Well, if that's the way you want it," Artemis nods, then stares challengingly at Luna.  
  
"I don't like it," she argues. "Are we really sure that this is the life Naru wants? But, if it can be done without weakening us, I shall keep my own council!"  
  
"Alright!!" Usagi beams, then looks around. "So, now that's settled, where is that ex-hentai anyway?!"  
  
A doorbell rings. "That must be him," Rei rises. "And stop calling him a hentai, dumpling head! He is a friend, remember?!"  
  
Usagi growls as everyone else laughs. Rei slides open the door...to see several Kuromoroboshi ninjas, Nagaiwakai's personal bodyguard troop, kneeling before the priestess. "Mistress Rei," their leader bows. "The Young Master and Miss Lum have instructed us to see you and your friends safely and quietly transported to his home in Oshika. If you please...?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Wow, some joint!!" Minako gapes, staring at Ataru's beach house. "This must've cost a fortune!"  
  
"It is a beautiful home," Ami muses as the Senshi walk across the sand to the front door. "Its secluded location deters any pursuit from Tomobiki."  
  
"Check that out!!" Makoto points to the beautiful crystal palace sitting in the bay offshore. "Who owns that?!"  
  
Ami pulls out her minicomputer and dials up the necessary data. "The palace belongs to a friend of Ataru's sister, Nicole McTavish. According to various Internet websites tracking Ataru, he doesn't live alone here. His adopted daughter Reiko, his sister, sister-in-law and twelve other friends hold permanent residence here."  
  
"Sister AND sister-in-law?" Michiru wonders.  
  
"That's the information I've obtained," Ami nods. "Supposedly, most of the others living here are women. Almost all of them hail from an all-female alien race calling themselves Nendo-kata. It's quite a mystery; no one on the Net has yet been able to figure it out."  
  
"My!" Michiru blushes. "It seems we came to the right place, eh, love?"  
  
"You can say that again!" Haruka chuckles...  
  
...then gasps as a red rose is thrust into her hand! "Hi, tall, blonde and handsome!" a female double of Ataru suddenly appears beside the race car driver. "I'm Nokoko, Ataru's sister. You must be the Sailor Senshi and friends. C'mon in and make yourselves at home...and as for you, gorgeous," she bats her eyes at a sweating Haruka, "...if you're available, I'm MORE than willing!"  
  
Haruka gags, falling back from the adventurous Nokoko. "BELOVED!!!!" a double of Lum in a sleeveless long skirt then appears beside her life-mate and yanks her away from Haruka, her arm wrapped tightly around Nokoko's neck. "What is it about these silly air-breathers which makes you turn away from me, the one who has stood beside you for a millennium?!! Honestly!!!"  
  
"Geez, Mal, it's a joke, okay!" Nokoko gags, trying her best to breathe.  
  
Mal drags her off to the nearby beachhouse. The Senshi nervously sweat as Ataru and Lum appraoch. "Sorry about my sister, Haruka-san," he smiles, nodding to Haruka, then faces the others. "Well, since you're all here, why don't you come in? Let's get started."  
  
* * *  
  
Soon, the henshin sticks and Usagi's transformation locket are turned over to Nicole and her life-mate Mujanba for analysis and upgrading. Luna and Artemis go with the crystal palace's mistresses to help them in their work. Ataru and Mamoru head out to do some target practice with the former's *qu'f-piaqu'r* and the latter's roses. Makoto is drafted by Mal and Lum for snack duty in the kitchen while everyone else waits in the living room. Stories are swapped between the Senshi and the others of Nokoko's school, who come down to join the party. "You mean you are actually a union of two living beings?" Ami stares incredulously at Nokoko.  
  
"That's right, Ami-chan," Ataru's sister nods. "Part of me is Nokoko Moroboshi, age 19, Ataru's older sister. The other part is the matriarch of the school who lived in the Outland dimension for five centuries."  
  
"Doesn't that give you a bit of an identity crisis?" Hotaru wonders.  
  
"Of course not," Nokoko shakes her head. "Unlike what's going on within you all except Setsuna, I've made peace with my component parts. I am one person...and have been for twelve years."  
  
"What do you mean within us?" Minako wonders.  
  
"It's...obvious to us," Tatsuko Fujinami, Ryuunosuke's sister and the school's sage, smiles. "Each of you struggling with who you are and who you'll be. Are you Usagi Tsukino or Princess Serenity," she indicates the Senshi's leader. "The remainder of you ask the same question."  
  
"Would it be a problem?" Rei wonders.  
  
"It will if you allow it to, Rei-san," Tatsuko sighs. "Given the many conflicting signals you've received...from Usagi's future daughter, from your own guides Luna and Artemis, from your families and friends...your present state is, although displeasing to us, understandable."  
  
"Any recommendations?" Hotaru blinks.  
  
"Until such time as you fully vanquish the sub-creatures of the Dark Kingdom, I cannot recommend anything," Tatsuko shakes her head. "But as soon as they are truly gone from your lives, each of you must decide what you wish to do with yourselves. You must take control of the environment around you. You must keep your past at bay. There may come a time when you may give your other selves permission to return to the Cosmic Chain of Life from whence they arose."  
  
The guests blink, exchanging looks. "Stop being Sailor Senshi?" Michiru wonders. "Live as normal people?"  
  
"Could we actually do it?" Haruka muses.  
  
"You can, if you feel that is the best way to preserve your personal Unity," Tatsuko nods. "Further, my race believes that any act will reflect on that person somewhere in her life. May I propose that you take a different set of tactics when you next encounter the Dark Kingdom?"  
  
"Out choices are rather limited when all they want is to see us dead!" Minako snarls. "It's the way it's always been between us."  
  
"Perhaps," Nokoko sighs. "But Ataru-chan and Lum-chan have come upon some information about your Silver Millennium, especially where the Dark Kingdom first arose and why it went to war with your previous selves' race."  
  
"Very few of us have memories that accurate, even Setsuna," Usagi hums.  
  
Setsuna nods. "Yes," Tatsuko nods. "And because of that, you have to rely on Luna and Artemis to provide you with information on dealing with the Dark Kingdom. Their information, as you know, is also woefully incomplete."  
  
"How does this reflect on what we do?" Makoto wonders as she walks in with a tray of fresh cookies, Lum and Mal following her with their own trays.  
  
Conversation ebbs as everyone digs in. "As I said, whatever one does in life will come back to haunt her sometime later," Tatsuko sighs. "Upon learning the origins of the Dark Kingdom, Ataru-kun and Lum-chan realized that in your quest to remove the threat they presented, you may have inadvertently condemned a whole race to its own destruction. And while we Nendo-kata will fight in Unity's name, we will NOT instigate nor permit a massacre to occur."  
  
Silence falls over the room as everyone absorbs this information. Usagi looks down at her hands, Tatsuko's words echoing through her mind. The youma she had fought were always hell-bent on destroying her, her friends, her people. A simple, quite comfortable way of dealing with the problem she was literally reborn to handle. What had Ataru and Lum found out that warranted such a change of attitude?  
  
* * *  
  
Koeko shudders. When she left earlier, she wanted to escape the hypocrisy that dictated her fellow observers' behaviour. Upon her return, she discovers that her problems have just been compounded. True, there was no obvious physical sign of their transformation. But Koeko knew deep in her heart her fellow Niphentaxians had been contaminated in some horrible way.  
  
The door opens, revealing Tsui...or the being who was now taking the role of the observation team's leader. "There you are, you bitch!" he snarls, grabbing Koeko's arm and yanking her to her feet. "Did you learn anything about those heathen Senshi and their connection to the Great Evil?!"  
  
"Let me go!" she growls, yanking her arm away. "How dare you touch me like that, you animal?!" she punctuates her words with a slap to the cheek.  
  
Tsui sneers, then roughly seizes Koeko by the neck. "Then do not come back here until you have obtained that information! We will move to destroy them as soon as you learn where they are!! Go!"  
  
Koeko is catapulted out of the apartment. A four-point landing some distance away knocks the wind out of her! To her surprise, someone runs up. "Hey, you okay?!"  
  
The Niphentaxian turns to see Naru kneeling concernedly beside her. "I am fine, thanks," Koeko coughs. "Just an argument I had with my roommates."  
  
Naru blinks. "Hey, you're an alien!" she exclaims. "What are you doing here in Juuban?! I thought you were all supposed to be in Tomobiki!"  
  
Koeko sighs. One of the first things she learned upon her arrival was that Terrans were a remarkably perceptive people. "It is a long story," she looks at her apartment, then at the Terran beside her. "Listen, do you know anything about the Sailor Senshi? Where they operate from and all that?"  
  
*I know everything about them now!* Naru bites her lips, but says, "Not really. They're pretty secretive, you know! So, where are you from, anyway?"  
  
"Phentax Two...it is a world in a trinary system fifty light years from here," Koeko stands, brushing herself off. "By the way, my name is Koeko."  
  
"Naru Oosaka," Naru shakes her hand. "Hey, listen. All my friends are off somewhere. You want something to eat?"  
  
"Sure!" Koeko nods as they head off, ignorant of the person who has seen the exchange from her room...  
  
* * *  
  
...thus giving Jeddite a perfect view of what was happening from the royal chambers in the Dark Kingdom. "Well, well, well!" he sneers, glaring at the familiar image. "Naru Oosaka, Neflyte's precious little bed warmer!! How sweet of her to present herself as a perfect victim for our next operation!"  
  
Insane laughter echoes from the chamber...  
  
* * *  
  
"Your people want to destroy the Senshi?!" Naru exclaims.  
  
Naru and Koeko relax in an ice cream shop downtown later. "Yes," the Niphentaxian nods. "In their zeal to spread their faith throughout the galaxy, my people are capable of unspeakable acts of brutality. But...now, I can't shake the feeling that something else is involved. When I returned from my walk, it was as if I was in a house full of strangers."  
  
Naru shudders. She had experienced THAT before many times. "Did they act vicious...like they were up to no good?"  
  
Koeko nods. "More so than usual. Before, they were willing to give the Senshi another chance to 'prove' themselves. Now, we're at war with them!"  
  
"Uh-oh!" Naru shudders. "Something tells me the Dark Kingdom's now involved."  
  
"What?! How...why?!!"  
  
"It's the way they work," Naru explains. "They possess people, infuse them with youma so that when the time comes, they can seize control and do whatever they want! My own mother went through that once; it was horrible!!"  
  
"Then, if that's true..." Koeko shudders.  
  
"The Senshi have to be told about this right now," Naru stands. Koeko walks with her to a telephone booth. Naru makes a call. "Hello, Mrs. Tsukino?" she smiles. "It's Naru. Listen, is Usagi-chan there?" A pause, then, "Eh?! She's gone where?! Oshika?! Um...okay, thanks! Bye!!"  
  
She hangs up. "Oshika?!" Koeko blinks. "That's where Ataru Moroboshi lives!"  
  
"Of course!" Naru pulls out a slip of paper, then reading the number on it, dials. "Lucky thing he gave this to me last night before those youma showed up...!"  
  
"Who's this Usagi?!" Koeko wonders.  
  
"Never mind," Naru interrupts. While she had come to like her alien companion, she was not going to make the mistake of divulging the Senshi's secrets to everyone she met.  
  
A moment later, the other end answers. "Moroboshi residence, Makoto Kino speaking."  
  
"Mako-chan! It's Naru!! Listen, you've got to come back here as soon as you can! Youma are on the loose!!"  
  
"Eh?!" Makoto exclaims. "How do you know this, Naru?!"  
  
"I met someone, an alien from Phentax Two!" Naru explains. "She's here to keep an eye on all of you! The rest of her team's acting the same way my mom did when a youma possessed her!! Nothing's happening yet, but..."  
  
Suddenly, an explosion rips up the street before the surprised women. "Naru?! Naru-chan?! What's going on?!" Makoto's voice bellows over the line.  
  
"Correction," Naru sighs resignedly. "It's starting!"  
  
* * *  
  
"There, loves!" Nicole smiles as she places a tray before the Senshi. "All fixed up and ready to go!"  
  
The henshin sticks do not appear changed from before. However, one additional henshin stick, a brown one with Earth's symbol on it, sits beside Usagi's locket. "You even made one for Naru-chan!!" Usagi beams.  
  
"Yes, your lovelies here told me about your friend," Nicole smiles at Luna. "The power is directly keyed into Earth's bio-sphere, the same way the *saikoo jinseijitsu* in Ataru's head works. As long as life exists on Earth, Sailor Terra's in business! I have also put a block into that link between the rest of you and Usagi to prevent embarrassing moments!"  
  
"Thanks!!" Hotaru takes hers in hand. "Can't wait to try this out!"  
  
"Your wish just got answered!!" Makoto runs down from Ataru's bedroom. "Naru just called! Youma are on the loose in Juuban!!"  
  
Usagi sighs. "What was that saying again, Mamo-chan?"  
  
"'Once more unto the breech, dear friends,'" Mamoru smiles.  
  
"Fine!!" Usagi fixes her locket on her chest. "Let's breech!"  
  
* * *  
  
"So there you are, you heretic!!" a giant snapping monster advances on Koeko and Naru. "How dare you try to protect those heathen from the righteous wrath of the Goddess?!"  
  
"It is you who are the heretic, traitor!" the Niphentaxian snarls. "Bringing death and destruction to innocents is NOT Lum's way!! You've aligned yourselves with monsters who would destroy us all!!"  
  
"LIAR!!!!" the youma bellows, swishing a sheet of flame at the two girls.  
  
Before they could get roasted, a black-garbed form grabs them both and leaps clear. "Got you!!" Tuxedo Kamen exclaims.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen!!!" Naru gasps. "Where are the others?!"  
  
The masked and caped knight smiles. "Just watch...unless you want to come join us!"  
  
Naru blinks as he hands her the new henshin stick. "What's this?!"  
  
"It'll help you fulfill your dream," Tuxedo Kamen smiles. "Hurry! We need you!"  
  
Naru watches as he leaps back into the fray. Already, the Senshi were ganging up on the dozen youma who are trying to terminally inconvenience everyone in Juuban. Watching from the sidelines are Ataru and Lum, allowing the Senshi the chance to deal with this. "Wow, this is incredible!"  
  
"There you are!" a voice calls out.  
  
Naru looks around, then down to see Luna staring at her. "Luna?!"  
  
"Quickly, Naru," the dark-furred cat urges. "If this is what you really want, now is your chance!"  
  
Naru blinks, then stares at her henshin stick. "I gotta go, Koeko!" she hands Luna to the Niphentaxian. "Keep an eye on Luna, alright?!"  
  
"I...I...sure!" Koeko stammers, tightly hugging Luna as Naru rushes off. She then gazes quizzically at the cat. "Forgive me, but I never thought Terran felines could speak."  
  
"It's...a long story," Luna smiles. "I suggest we retreat to a safer location."  
  
Koeko agrees. They join the crowd several metres away. Meanwhile, Naru ducks into an alley, then stares at her henshin stick. "I want this," she chants, steeling her nerves. "I want this! This is for me! This is for Usagi-chan! This is for all of them!! Okay, here we go!" she points the stick into the sky.  
  
"***TERRA ETERNAL COSMIC POWER, MAKE UP!!!!!!***"  
  
Her civilian clothes rip away as jets of lava seemingly transform the fragments into a brown collared top with green trim, a blue skirt, brown mary janes and brown trimmed gauntlets. Once the transformation is done, Sailor Terra stares at herself, feeling the massive surge of power race through her veins. "Alright! It's showtime!!"  
  
She races into the fray...  
  
* * *  
  
"DEAD SCREAM!!!!" Sailor Pluto directs a volley of sound.  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!!!!" Sailor Uranus adds her attack.  
  
The bolts of energy smash through the youma, scattering them like nine-pins as the Senshi's enhanced powers, augmented by the ageless technology of Nicole's crystal palace and the eternal might of the Outland dimension, shreds the youma's new shields like tissue paper. "Impossible!!!" Kunoija growls as the Dark Kingdom warriors retreat. "This should not be happening!!"  
  
"Welcome to reality, sleeze!!" Sailor Moon points her sceptre at them. "Actually stealing energy from a cursed cherry tree to beat us?! You must think we're really stupid to fall for that twice!!!"  
  
"We'll see about that, murderers!!" the youma shinobi growls, then faces her allies. "Hit them!!!"  
  
Suddenly, very high tech weapons appear, firing heavy stun bolts at the surprised Senshi. They are blown back into a heap before roses lash out to knock some of the Niphentaxian artillery out of the youma's hands! "That's not playing fair!" Tuxedo Kamen leaps down to place himself in front of Sailor Moon. "Care to try that with me?!"  
  
"Hey, those are Niphentaxian weapons!" Lum exclaims.  
  
"Niphentaxians?!" Ataru blinks. His eyes open wide and he rubs his hands together. "Oh, goody!! I get to play, too!!"  
  
The two leap out of the crowd, Ataru transforming into the Cyborg as they move to stand beside Tuxedo Kamen, forming a human shield between the youma and the Senshi. "Darling, are they okay?!" Lum wonders.  
  
"**A little groggy, but they'll recover!**" Ataru scans them, then faces the Dark Kingdom warriors. "**Now, which one of you wants to die first?!**"  
  
"Arrogant worm!!" Kunoija snarls. "Attack!!!"  
  
The three brace themselves when suddenly, the whole ground under the youma's feet buckles as if alive! Everyone screams as lava vents appear, followed by an indignant voice. "Defilers of Mother Earth!! Alien slime who have no place among us!!! You will never hurt me, my family or my friends ever again!!! ***EARTH-HEART FIRE GEYSER!!!!!!***"  
  
"**Someone has to tell these girls not to make speeches. They're not Winston Churchill!**" Ataru hisses.  
  
An explosion innundates the youma in fire and lava as a lithe form leaps out from the flow, back flips, then lands before Tuxedo Kamen!! The Dark Kingdom soldiers are scattered, several quickly recovering to face their newest enemy. "Who are you?!!" Kunoija demands.  
  
"You'll find out..." Sailor Terra growls as air currents form a cyclone around her, "...in Hell!!! ***AIR WHIRLPOOL HEAT-FIRE STRIKE!!!!!!***"  
  
A fiery cyclone lashes out, snaring the surprised youma and twirling them into a centrifuge-like vortex which tears at them like thousands of sharp daggers! After a half-moment, the cyclone melts back into the surrounding air and the burned youma plunge to the ground like broken marionettes. "*Tcha!!* They look like hamburger now!" Lum giggles.  
  
The crowds cheer as the other Senshi recover. "What's going on...?" Moon moans as Tuxedo Kamen helps her to her feet. "Feel so out of it..."  
  
"It's a stun shot," he reports. "But, don't worry. Our newest member is really handling things well!"  
  
"Newest...?" Moon blinks, then looks around him to see Sailor Terra standing between them and the youma. "Sailor Terra!!"  
  
"Saturn!" Terra calls out. "I need your Silence Glaive!"  
  
"She's still out of it!" Neptune reports, holding the dazed Saturn in her arms.  
  
Uranus picks up the Glaive and tosses it. "Catch, Terra!!"  
  
"Thanks, Uranus!!" Terra snares the lethal looking staff, then infuses it with her own power. "Wish they'd provide something for me to do this!!" she suddenly swings the energized blade like Hercules throwing a chained boulder. "***SPIRIT-BREAKER...FIRE-SCYTHE!!!!!!***"  
  
Burning torrents of energy lash out, lancing into each youma as the attack burns to their very souls. For those directly from the Dark Kingdom, the scythe is fatal, disintegrating their bodies as their spirits are flung forever from this realm of existence. To the possessed Niphentaxians, all that happens is that the youma controlling them are also destroyed, restoring them to normal (and that was pretty abnormal to being with!...F.H.).  
  
The crowds cheer as Terra hands the Glaive to Uranus, then finds herself swamped by Moon's embrace. "You were terrific!!"  
  
"Yeah, really awesome!!" Jupiter chimes in.  
  
"Thanks!!" Terra smiles, then blinks as she realizes something. "Hey, what about the Niphentaxians...?!"  
  
"Don't worry," Tuxedo Kamen nods down the street. "Our friends are handling them!"  
  
The Senshi see the dazed observers cowering from a knuckle-cracking Ataru and a lightning-sparking Lum, both wanting the Niphentaxians to do anything to justify their beating the snot out of them. "I'd hate to be in their shoes," Terra wryly chuckles, then sighs. "Whoa!! I vote we get something to eat! Saving the world makes me hungry!!"  
  
"I'll second that!" Moon laughs as the Senshi head for home...  
  
* * *  
  
To be concluded... 


	4. Part 4 - The Path Taken

"Earth ahead, sir!" the helmsman reports.  
  
The Seifukusu Magate Round Fleet sweeps out of hyperspace. Two hundred ships-of-the-line, strong under normal circumstances, today augmented by representation from all the Houses. It is the first time in recent history that the unified forces of the Dominion have banded together to confront an outside foe; fears of the Dominion's power had always kept the lesser races on the borders at bay. However, today, the Magate Round Fleet has not come to invade...but to avenge.  
  
Standing seemingly alone on the bridge of his flagship, Belok Redet frowns on seeing the pitted surface of Earth's lone natural satellite. Once, a millennia past, the Moon sparkled with many cities, interconnected by the fragile lace of hovercar roadways connecting the many citadels of the Moon Kingdom. In fact, every planet in this star system was inhabited to one extent or another, ten bright beacons forming the Silver Millennium, the only intergalactic state that never held a grudge against the Dominion.  
  
Since he was a child, the First Mage was taken away by the stories of Serenity and her immortal court. How the Millennium's last queen, in a bold manoeuvre with no guarantee for success, dispatched the spirits of her beloved daughter and her personal bodyguard, the Sailor Senshi, to Earth to one day arise as avenging angels and finally smash the House With No Name into oblivion. Finding the queen's broken body days later, after the renegade House was forever banished into Metallia's dimension, the Dominion accorded her slain friend and ally the highest honour: burial on Dominos within her own pyramid, a fate only reserved for a First Mage.  
  
"First Mage," the ship's captain bows to the giant blue-skinned warrior. "Sensors have scanned the city of Tokyo. The site of our banishing the House With No Name is today referred to as Juuban district of Minato ward. Sensors indicate that many interdimensional portals have been torn between Metallia's realm and Juuban. Sensors indicate lifesigns indicative of the Sailor Senshi, Princess Serenity and Prince Endimion of Earth."  
  
A bray of laughter escapes the First Mage's lips. "So the information from the Zephyrites' colony here is correct," Belok smiles. "Excellent. Deploy the fleet around Juuban, Fleet Captain. A thousand years ago, First Mage Kytron Shogai made a stupid mistake by merely banishing the House With No Name from this universe. Today, the mistake will be corrected. When we are done, Beryl's minions will be banished from all of existence!"  
  
"By your command, First Mage," the captain bows, then barks orders.  
  
The fleet assumes siege formation as solar sails are drawn in, racing like starving hawks for Tokyo...  
  
* * *  
  
"Lonely They Who Guard..."  
a crossover tale of the Sailor Senshi and The Senior Year  
by Fred Herriot  
fherriot@yahoo.com  
**** **** ****  
edited by E.B. Kushnir  
kush1@iaw.on.ca  
**** **** ****  
Based on "Sailor Moon," created by Naoko Takeuchi and "Urusei Yatsura - The Senior Year," created by Fred Herriot and Mike Smith, in turn based on "Urusei Yatsura," created by Rumiko Takahashi.  
**** **** ****  
  
IN THE THIRD PART OF "LONELY THEY WHO GUARD..." as Ataru and Lum learn the true story of the Dark Kingdom and the Silver Millennium, the Sailor Senshi, despite protests from Luna, unanimously vote in Naru as their newest member, Sailor Terra. With help from Ataru's friend Nicole McTavish, the Senshi's powers are upgraded to overcome the youma's new shielding power. Taking cues from the *saikoo jinseijitsu,* Nicole devises a new henshin stick for Naru. It is just in time; youma attack Juuban. On her first mission as Sailor Terra, Naru cleans house, saving her friends.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Finally embracing the light...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
**** **** ****  
  
PART FOUR - THE PATH TAKEN  
  
"How is this possible?!!" Jeddite angrily demands. "Who is this Sailor Terra?!! There never was a Sailor Senshi assigned for Earth!!!"  
  
"Our observations have led us to suspect that it is Neflyte's paramour Naru Oosaka who has joined the Senshi, General," Shiki repentantly bows. "With that knowledge, we may get a clue as to who the other Senshi are."  
  
"We have just lost another dozen warriors!!" Jeddite snarls, impaling Shiki with an icy stare. "Our energy level is decreasing rapidly! We cannot afford another costly failure like this!!"  
  
"I recommend further reconnaissance before committing to an attack, General," Shiki intones. "Or perhaps, a change of tactics may be called for."  
  
Jeddite nods. "Continue."  
  
"My lord, Ataru Moroboshi's alien paramour, Lum, has many friends and relatives in Tomobiki. True, Moroboshi no longer cares for them, but Lum does. If we coerce them, we can force her to betray him!"  
  
"Impossible!" Jeddite shakes his head. "Urusians are too passionate! Lum would rather kill herself than betray her 'Darling!'"  
  
"Agreed, General, but Lum's cousin Jariten lives in Tomobiki. Surely, kin-by-blood matters more than kin-by-marriage."  
  
Jeddite blinks. A devilish smile spreads across his face. "An excellent idea, Shiki. Commence the reconnaissance...but no engagements until we fully understand what we're up against! Understood?!"  
  
"It shall be done, m'lord," Shiki bows...  
  
* * *  
  
"The next target will be in Tomobiki," Rei grimly muses as she gazes into the flame at Hikawa Jinja. "Someone very close to Lum. I'm sure of it!"  
  
The other Senshi, Mamoru, the cats, Ataru and Lum sit behind her. "Who could that be?" the Oni wonders. "Why would the Dark Kingdom target one of my friends?!"  
  
"Simple," Haruka sneers. "To betray Ataru."  
  
"I'd rather die than betray Darling!!" the Oni vows.  
  
"Maybe...but what if it's your family that's targeted?" Rei wonders.  
  
"Family...?" Ataru blinks, then gasps, staring at Lum. "Jariten!! He's the perfect target!! His flame-breath won't keep a youma off him for long!!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Lum bolts to her feet. "If they hurt Ten-chan, I'll...!!"  
  
"Relax, Lum!" Makoto places a hand on the Oni's shoulder. "We're your friends, now! Your cousin just got some first-class bodyguards!!"  
  
Lum blinks, then smiles...  
  
* * *  
  
"Ready to go, Minami-chan?" Ten-chan smiles.  
  
"Ready, Ten-chan!" Minami Michini smiles as she climbs onto his hover scooter. "Where's Lum-sempai been for the last while?!"  
  
"She's with Ataru helping the Sailor Senshi with those creeps in Minato ward," the young Oni explains. He was privately annoyed that Lum wouldn't tell him more, but learning that much excited him. The battle yesterday marking Sailor Terra's first appearance had been in all the papers and on the television. "C'mon, let's get to school!"  
  
"Okay!!" Minami wraps her arms around him as he jets off from the Moroboshi home.  
  
"Have a nice day, Ten-chan!" Kinshou waves as they leave...  
  
* * *  
  
Down the street from the Moroboshi home, a nightmarish shape emerges from the shadows, scouring the passing sea of students trudging toward Tomobiki High School. Eyes locking on a group of four boys vainly looking for any sign of their icon's return, it seems to smile, then lashes out...  
  
* * *  
  
"And what brings a pretty girl like you here today?" Mie smiles.  
  
Makoto howls in shock as she finds herself staring fearfully at Mie, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. "What are you doing here?!!" the former demands. "You scared me half to death!!"  
  
"Oh, come on!" Mie smiles. "Any girl with auburn hair in that ponytail would be recognizable in this burg...even if you weren't in that little green-and-white number of yours from yesterday! What's the deal?"  
  
"Will you knock it off?!" Makoto hisses, then glances down the street. "I'm here watching out for someone!"  
  
"Who?!" Mie looks worried. "Lum-chan?! Ataru-chan?!"  
  
"No, Lum's cousin!" Makoto whispers, then blinks. "Is that him?!"  
  
Mie looks. Ten-chan and Minami putter down the street on his scooter, waving at students as they pass by. "Yeah, that's him alright!" she nods, then blinks. "What the hell are the Four Tweedledees doing?!"  
  
Makoto looks. Sure enough, Megane and the bodyguards follow the young Oni. "Hey, aren't those the four jerks who carp over Lum?" she blinks. "What would they want with that cute tyke?!"  
  
"It's not them!" Mie hisses.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It's not them!" the Kyushu native glares at the guards. "A little voice in my head's telling me their bodies are hosting uninvited guests...and I listen to my little voice!!"  
  
"Is that a fact?!" Makoto icily growls. She couldn't believe the Dark Kingdom would stoop so low as to attack helpless children. "Cover me!!"  
  
The Senshi ducks into an alley to change. Mie nods as she steps out of the alley, walking nonchalantly up to Ten-chan. "'Morning, Ten-chan, Minami-chan!!" she waves at them. "Nice day, isn't it?!"  
  
"Oh, hi, Mie-onee-chan!" Ten-chan stops his scooter. "Yeah, real nice!! Lum-chan's not back from Minato yet!"  
  
"That's okay," Mie beams, then sneers at the guards. "Don't you four morons have anything better to do?!" she growls.  
  
"You should leave, girl..." Megane icily warns. "Now!"  
  
"Oh, okay," Mie turns away...then spins around to deck the four men with her briefcase! "Ten-chan, drive off!!! Now!!!"  
  
"What's going on...?!" Ten-chan demands.  
  
Before the Kyushu native, the bodyguards literally melt into four giant youma, eyes fixed on the microbe standing between them and their target. "You dare interfere, human?!" the one who was once Megane snarls. "Die!!!"  
  
"M-m-m-monsters!!!" Minami screams. "Save me, Ten-chan!!!"  
  
Energy blasts lash out, easily avoided as Mie somersaults away from the transformed guards. "And you're the best the Dark Kingdom has to offer?!" Mie sneers, taking a ready stance. "Or is coming to Tomobiki addling what little brains you have in those heads?!"  
  
"Impudent worm!!!" once-Paama howls. "You're pay for your insolence!!!"  
  
"***LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!!!!!!***" a voice barks out.  
  
The transformed guards scream as they are snared by Sailor Venus' energy heart chain! Sailor Jupiter then appears beside Mie, lightning rod at the ready. "***SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON!!!!!!***"  
  
The blast of energy smashes the youma down as Venus prepares to finish them off. "Hold it, Venus!!" Mie runs up, waving at Venus to stop. "Let me mind-scan them before you pulverize them!!"  
  
"She's a telepath?!" Jupiter blinks.  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Ten-chan nods. "Real good one, too!"  
  
Mie leans up, her fingers jabbing into the skin of the youma-Megane. The creature howls as the amnesiac Sagussan rips away his mental defenses, extracting loads of information. "Okay!!" she backs away, then stares at the Senshi. "They're being led by some creep named Jeddite! Familiar with him?!"  
  
"Moon, Mars and Mercury fought him sometime before I joined the team," Jupiter blinks surprisedly. "I thought he was dead!"  
  
"So did I!" Venus muses.  
  
Suddenly, pained moans escape the dazed youma. "Uh-oh!" Mie steps back. "You better do something about these jerks!"  
  
"Right!!" Venus winds up. "***LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!!!!!***"  
  
A big explosion later, the bodyguards, restored to normal, look around confusedly. "What happened...?!" Megane blinks, then he sees Ten-chan. "Jariten!!! Where is Lum-san?!!" he bolts to his feet, grabbing the young Oni by his jumper. "What has that scoundrel Ataru done to her this time...?!!"  
  
Thunder is heard. "***SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON!!!!!!***" Jupiter bellows.  
  
Everyone ducks as the guards are fried by a lightning blast far worse than anything Lum ever gave them!! "Why did you do that, Jupiter?!!" Venus demands. "They were already cleansed of youma!!"  
  
"Oh, sorry!" Jupiter embarrassingly giggles. "I thought with the way he was talking, he was still possessed!!"  
  
Everyone laughs save the four fried idiots in question. Suddenly, Ten-chan appears before Jupiter, rose out. "Marry me!!"  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" Mie grabs Jupiter away from Ten-chan. "This one's mine, Ten!! Go after her!" she points at Venus.  
  
Ten-chan immediately zips over to Sailor Venus, who is wondering what she ever did to deserve this. Jupiter tries vainly to deter Mie. Laughter echoes from the crowd around them, which is then punctuated by the sound of many starships entering atmosphere. "What the...?!" Venus looks up, then gasps. "Holy!!!"  
  
Everyone stares in the direction which has attracted Venus' attention. The sky over Tokyo is now a sea of flying clipper ships! "Wait a sec'..." Jupiter blinks as memories from a previous life a millennia before come back to her. "Those ships look familiar!"  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, those are Seifukusu Dominion battleships!!" Mie blinks surprisedly. "What are they doing here?!"  
  
Echoing her words, Jupiter's and Venus' communicators beep. "Everyone, return to Juuban, stat!!" Sailor Mercury signals. "Aliens landing in Juuban Park! We need you!!"  
  
"On our way!" Jupiter nods.  
  
"Here, climb aboard!!" Ten-chan guides the scooter around for the Senshi to board. "I can get you there faster than running!"  
  
"Thanks, Ten-chan!" Jupiter nods as she and Venus hop on.  
  
"I'll get Minami-chan to school," Mie helps Minami off the scooter, then smiles at Jupiter. Watch yourself, okay? she telepathically warns.  
  
I'll be fine! Jupiter smiles as they take off...  
  
* * *  
  
Juuban Park is now surrounded by a large crowd as the other Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen, Ataru and Lum wind their way through the mob. "Excuse us, please!" Sailor Moon calls out as the crowds part for them, many cheering the Senshi on. "Thank you!!"   
  
"Who are these people?!" Tuxedo Kamen blinks, staring confusedly at the wild mix of alien soldiers erecting what appears to be a transmitter tower in the middle of the park. "They look familiar!"  
  
"They should," Lum sighs. "They're the relatives of your friends in the Dark Kingdom...the Seifukusu Dominion!"  
  
"This is what you two learned, right?!" Mercury blinks.  
  
"Right," Ataru nods. "A millennium ago, Queen Beryl was the Mage of the so-called 'House With No Name.' They were stripped of all their possessions right down to their House name, then banished into another dimension by the other Houses in punishment over her people destroying the Silver Millennium. My friend Brother Sunfire must have passed on the news to the Magate Round."  
  
"Which means they're here to settle scores with whoever's in charge of the Dark Kingdom these days," Lum shudders.  
  
"I remember the Dominion," Pluto tenses. "The Millennium's destruction hurt them both economically and spiritually; in fact they're still recovering from the civil war that followed the Millennium's destruction."  
  
Finally, the Senshi emerge from the crowd. A policeman moves to stop them, then on recognizing them, salutes. "Good luck, ladies!"  
  
Sailor Moon smiles as she heads onto the grass, eyes locked on the tower the Dominion soldiers are building. "What could that thing be?" she wonders.  
  
Lum gazes at it. "It's a dimensional transmitter!" she exclaims. "It's like my temporal spacializer, except this one works across dimensional barriers instead of backwards and forwards in time."  
  
"Why, do you suppose?" Mercury blinks.  
  
At that moment, Ten-chan drives up with Jupiter and Venus. "Hi, Lum-chan! Hi, Ataru!" the young Oni smiles.  
  
"Hey, guys!!" Jupiter hops off the scooter. "You're not going to believe who's in charge of the Dark Kingdom now!"  
  
At Moon's prompting, Jupiter explains what Mie discovered. "Jeddite?!!" Mars blinks surprisedly. "I thought we were finished with him after that fight at Narita Airport!!"  
  
"He disappeared after that fight; Neflyte seemed to be in charge of things afterward," Mercury hums, then looks apologetically at Terra. "Sorry about that, Sailor Terra."  
  
"It's okay," Terra gently squeezes Luna and Artemis, eliciting delighted purrs from the two cats. "Let's get this over with!"  
  
As the Senshi approach, several Kibajoomuu guards spot their presence and bark a warning. The Seifukusu in charge of erecting the transmitter turn, and upon seeing Sailor Moon, emit a collective gasp of disbelief. "What now, Luna?" the Senshi's leader stops, staring at the aliens around them.  
  
"Let them acknowledge you, Sailor Moon," Luna hisses. "If they do not do so on their terms, we cannot use them as allies against Jeddite!"  
  
At that moment, the largest, most muscular man Sailor Moon had ever seen steps out of the crowd. Dressed in fine capes and a richly decorated costume, his turquoise skin scarred by many battles, he could easily stare Captain Invader in the eye. Sensing his intended target, Tuxedo Kamen inserts himself between his girlfriend and the giant. Watching this, the alien leader chuckles. "Be at peace, Endimion, if that is who you are!" he raises his hand in greeting, then stares at Sailor Moon. "Do I address the reborn daughter of the last Queen of the Silver Millennium?"  
  
Moon steps around Tuxedo Kamen, then respectfully bows, training from ages ago guiding her. "In this life, I am called Sailor Moon. The person I once was died a millennium ago."  
  
"Well said, Sailor Moon," Belok smiles. "I am Belok Redet, First Mage of the Imperial Houses of the Seifukusu Dominion. We have business that must be settled this day. Do you and your allies stand with us or against us?"  
  
Moon rises. "We stand with you against the Dark Kingdom."  
  
"As long as those native to Earth are not harmed," Terra adds.  
  
"Or other planets," Ataru crosses his arms.  
  
Belok's eyes fall on the Terran tag champion. "Ah, the one who saved my daughter Paishu from a dishonour," he chuckles. "A pleasure to meet you at last, Ataru Moroboshi. I trust I may meet the creator of my daughter's husband sometime soon?"  
  
"When this is over, I'll invite Nicole to come by," Ataru smiles.  
  
The First Mage nods, then stares at his adjutant. "How long?!"  
  
"It is done, First Mage," he bows.  
  
"Excellent!!" Belok growls. "The House With No Name has hid from real justice for too long! Begin!!"  
  
"Hai!!" the adjutant bows, then barks orders.  
  
Power generators come on line. A strange white glow builds in the giant telescope-like transmitter dish. Everyone blinks as the luminesence builds to an unbearable radiance. Overhead, the surrounding capital ships of the Magate Round Fleet form a firing circle, projecting beams of energy from their bow sensor arrays. They intersect right above the transmitter, forming an energy ball. Seeing that through shaded glasses, the adjutant barks, "Enable!!!"  
  
The transmitter fires!  
  
* * *  
  
In the throne room, Jeddite is in a mood. "They were ambushed?!" he angrily glares at the cowering Shiki.  
  
"Yes, sir," the chief assistant whimpers. "Somehow, the Senshi learned of our plans and destroyed our agents before they could kidnap Lum's cousin!"  
  
The general seethes. This was becoming embarrassingly repetitive. Now he understood how Beryl felt after each failure to destroy the Senshi. "Get up, Shiki!" he returns to the throne. "Perhaps it is time to restrict all operations until we have acquired enough energy to challenge the Sailor Senshi on a more even footing..."  
  
Suddenly, the whole court violently quakes. Screams echo through the room as the floor heaves, throwing everyone off their feet. "We're under attack!!!" someone cries out.  
  
"Impossible!!" Jeddite exclaims, for the first time sensing that he is not totally in control of his surroundings. "We cannot be attacked here...!"  
  
The floor then collapses, revealing not the darkness of the planetoid which had served as the Dark Kingdom's home base for a millennium...but blue skies and the cityscape of Tokyo, not to mention a sea of Dominion warships waiting expectantly for them!!  
  
"NO!!!!!!" Jeddite howls as he drops into freefall...  
  
* * *  
  
"Sir, it's worked!!" the adjutant points up. "You see, sir?!"  
  
Belok looks up. Kilometres over Minato, a giant tear in the very fabric of space-time has been ripped open. Beyond the gate, in the realm once inhabited only by Metallia, the planetoid of the House With No Name shatters, the pieces tumbling through the warp. Accompanying them, as noted by Ataru through his Cyborg-enhanced sight, were the pitiful few survivors of Beryl's banished House. "Watch that first step," he wryly warns. "It's a doozy!!"  
  
"Orders, First Mage?" the adjutant faces Belok.  
  
"Extend the tractor net between the ships-of-the-line," the Seifukusu leader orders. "We'll capture whatever's left, then deal with them once and for all!" He turns to Sailor Moon. "Would you care to join us?!"  
  
"Certainly!" the Senshi's leader readily nods.  
  
* * *  
  
Overhead, as the energies of the dimensional transporter fade, the gate to Metallia's realm closed for the final time to Jeddite's people, a very resilient energy trampoline appears. Minutes after the destruction of the royal chambers, the denizens of the Dark Kingdom land on the trampoline extended by their distant cousins. Looking around, Shiki pales as he counts the number of ships surrounding them. "Warriors, quick!!!" he frantically barks. "Form a security cordon around the others!!! They'll be on us immediately!!!"  
  
Still defiant, the few remaining warriors form a line of defence as a gutteral, vengeance-crazed roar echoes from around them. Shiki's eyes widen on seeing thousands of Dominion troops, yelling the name of their Mage or House, racing toward them, their intent all too clear. Also diving at them from above were the demons who haunted the dreams of the Dark Kingdom since its inception. "The Sailor Senshi!!!" he cries, pointing up.  
  
The warriors bellow as the Senshi and their allies plunge from Belok's personal hover-carrier, weapons out and ready. "For love and justice!" Sailor Moon calls out. "In the name of the Moon, let this war end today!!"  
  
"Didn't you say something about them NOT making speeches, Darling?" Lum stares at Ataru.  
  
"**I thought I did,**" the machine-man shrugs as he bounces off the trampoline, bowling over a platoon of youma as he wades into the fray.  
  
Because the trampoline is so vast...about nine square kilometres...it is impossible for everyone to discern who was what. Ataru's sensors and Sailor Mercury's visor select the most powerful youma, thus allowing the other Senshi to concentrate on them. "Hey!!" Sailor Mars looks around after she dispatched one with her flame sniper. "Where's Jeddite?!"  
  
"I don't see him anywhere!" Tuxedo Kamen disables another with a rose.  
  
"There!!" Pluto points up.  
  
Far above their heads, a minuscule lone figure floats, seemingly detached from the apocalypse that his fellow denizens were facing. "Ataru!!" Sailor Terra jogs up to him. "Give me a boost! I'll get him!!"  
  
"**Watch yourself, Naru-chan!**" Ataru allows the newest Senshi to step on his palm, then using a Fastball Special, sends her racing at the general.  
  
As Sailor Terra flies off, Sailors Jupiter, Uranus and Saturn smash their way through another troop. "Hey, look!!" Jupiter points at the large crowd in the centre of the trampoline. "What're they doing all alone?!"  
  
"Let's find out!" Uranus draws her sword and leads the charge.  
  
* * *  
  
Overhead, Jeddite remains in place, struggling to reopen the portal into Metallia's realm. "Curse the Dominion for what they've done!!" he snarls. "If I can't get back into the Dark Kingdom, we're all lost!"  
  
"Brilliant deduction, Jeddite!!!" an angry voice snarls from behind.  
  
The general screams surprisedly as Sailor Terra slams into him, sending him tumbling to the waiting trampoline. Her own forward motion stopped, the Senshi finds herself following him. "Uh-oh!!" she gulps, then calls out, "***AIR-WHIRLPOOL COOL LEVITATION!!!!!!***"  
  
A mini-cyclone snares Terra, enabling her to control her descent so she could land safely on the trampoline. Jeddite is not so lucky; he careens into the energy pad at terminal velocity, then bounces several hundred metres back into the air. Terra quickly moves to intercept him.  
  
Recovering his wits despite the bouncing, Jeddite flips to see Terra racing up to him. Laughing, the general draws an energy blade and aims it at the Senshi, a perfect kill. "Die!!!"  
  
Terra somersaults back as Jeddite hits the energy trampoline, the sword slicing through it and out of his hands! Regaining her footing, Terra charges, dropping the general with a side kick to the cheek. "That was for my mother, you slime!!!" Terra growls as she spins around, following up with a back kick to his solar plexis. "And this is for me!!! ***SOULSWORD!!!!!!***"  
  
Jeddite staggers as Terra cups her hands, her own energy blade appearing from thin air. Before he could see it coming, the blade lances through his side and up, magically chopping his brain in half!! A gurgling scream escapes his lips as Jeddite collapses, his spirit forever ripped from its shell. And with that, the last general of the Dark Kingdom disintegrates.  
  
Terra pants, then dissipates the soulsword. "Now, it's over!"  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Jupiter, Saturn and Uranus race at the largest group of denizens, huddling together instead of reinforcing their friends, now being terminated by the other Senshi and the Dominion troops. "I don't like this!" Jupiter warns.  
  
"Neither do I," Uranus hefts her sword.  
  
As soon as the crowd before them see the Senshi coming, many grab for knives and spears, moving to protect far smaller denizens. As details become more clear, the three Senshi find themselves slowing down, maternal instincts overcoming the cold logic which had ruled their previous engagements with the forces of the Dark Kingdom.  
  
"There're...children!" Saturn gapes, almost dropping the Silence Glaive.  
  
Motion stops as the Senshi stare at the young children hiding fearfully behind their parents' legs, staring at the three alien women as if THEY were demons. Silence falls until one male denizen painfully demands, "Aren't you going to finish us, butchers?!"  
  
Jupiter feels her strength go. "I...we...we didn't know...! Oh, gods, we didn't know...!!"  
  
"It's alright, Makoto," Uranus' hand steadies her.  
  
By then, Moon, Mercury and Tuxedo Kamen have arrived. "Hey, what're you guys waiting...for?!" Moon demands, her voice rising to a surprised shriek on seeing what else emerged from the Dark Kingdom. "Kids...?!"  
  
"It seems...that not all of the Dark Kingdom were soldiers," Tuxedo Kamen blinks, unable to associate the famished scene before him to the dark monsters the Senshi fought years before.  
  
Lowering her visor, Mercury scans the group. "Many of them are malnourished. Their energy levels are almost zero; it's a miracle they're still alive. Still...it appears that their separation from Metallia's realm has begun to make changes in their metabolism."  
  
"How so?" Saturn wonders.  
  
"Metallia's realm was really not the place for them to live," Mercury sighs. "Once in that dimension, to survive, they became psionically attached to Metallia. They were instilled with her dependency on life-energy to remain alive. It's an addiction, Hotaru; once they had a taste of what Metallia considered 'normal,' they came to believe it was normal for them. And that craving did more damage to their bodies and psyches than anything we or the Dominion could ever have done."  
  
"Very slow death thanks to an addiction to bio-energy...atop an inbred revulsion to energy depravation," Tuxedo Kamen scowls. "Nasty!"  
  
"Agreed," Mercury grimly nods. "However, given their present physical deterioration, many will die before their bodies can adjust to being out of Metallia's influence."  
  
An oppressive silence falls. "No," Sailor Moon sighs, determination flashing in her eyes. "They won't die! I won't let them die!!"  
  
"It's what you've always wanted, witch!" a female denizen vainly snarls, holding her child. "It's what you've always wanted from the beginning!"  
  
"No, it's what Beryl wanted you to believe!" Moon draws her sceptre. "You're right; I am a killer! I kill in the name of my people, on Earth! I hate what Beryl and her goons made me do, most of all to myself!! But the Silver Millennium no longer exists!! Neither does the Dark Kingdom! Serenity is dead! So's Beryl!! But that doesn't mean you and your children have to suffer for your queen's actions!"  
  
The other Senshi exchange knowing looks, then gather around their leader. Sensing what is happening, Venus, Neptune, Pluto and Terra race up to join in. Around them, the Dominion soldiers cease fire, their attention taken by the drama in the middle of the trampoline.  
  
The hands of her friends fall on Sailor Moon's arms as the sceptre glows, awaiting its mistress' command. "When this is done, I will ask the First Mage to transport you to a planet where you can live in peace!" she announces. "It is the only thing the Dominion owes the Silver Millennium. Once that is done, the past will be laid to rest once and for all! Ready?!"  
  
"Ready!" the other Senshi nod.  
  
Sailor Moon aims the sceptre at the quaking denizens. The others chant their transformation phrases, their energies pouring through their leader into the sceptre. Finally, Sailor Moon smiles, chanting the special phrase a new friend gave her for this occasion.  
  
"***MOON...COSMIC...HEALING...ACTIVATION!!!!!!***"  
  
* * *  
  
Two days later.  
  
Usagi strolls along to the shopping complex with Naru at her side. It is a beautiful day, the weather warming despite the approach of Christmas. With classes out, both wanted to get some shopping done before the stores closed. Around them, people milled about. Usagi smiles. A normal day, perhaps the first truly normal day they had in four years.  
  
"What's normal?" Naru smiles.  
  
Usagi laughs as the two head into the mall. Were her thoughts THAT easy to read? "This is normal," she finally sighs, basking in the cheer filling the people around them. "For how long, who knows! Let's enjoy it!!"  
  
A voice then calls out, "You ladies going my way?"  
  
Both stop, seeing Ataru staring at them from a ramen stand. "Hi, Ataru!" Naru smiles as they join their friend. "What're you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I just learned that the survivors of the Dark Kingdom have been turned over to the Tenwan House," he sighs. "They have a spare planet, in a really out of the way place, near Zephyrite space. They should cause no problem from now on. Also, I have a message from my friend Brother Sunfire."  
  
"What does he want?" Usagi blinks.  
  
"He states that his home monastery on Jiyuu have records dating from the time of the Silver Millennium. They're mostly observations from Dominion traders when Jiyuu was a Seifukusu colony," Ataru announces. "The abbot there would be more than happy to present you with those records if you want them."  
  
Usagi blinks, then shakes her head. "No, I've no need of them."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
She nods. "I'm not the Princess of the Silver Millennium, not in this life," Usagi gazes at the ceiling. "Two days ago, I finally put that war to rest. I don't want to think about youma or Beryl or the Dark Kingdom for a very, very, very, VERY looooooooong time to come!"  
  
"It's for the best," Naru pats her friend's shoulder. "You can't live your life with your thoughts tied to the past, Usagi-chan. If you do, you'll never know any peace."  
  
"Amen to that," Usagi nods, then smiles contently at Ataru. "Thank Brother Sunfire for me, Ataru, but tell him I don't need that stuff. Save it for the historians."  
  
"I will," Ataru pays for his ramen. "In the meantime, I've my own life to worry about now. You folks take care of yourselves. But if you need any help, give me a shout."  
  
"Will do," Usagi nods as Ataru moves to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Naru stands.  
  
"What?!" Ataru stares at her.  
  
She walks up, kissing him on his cheek. "Thanks...for helping me realize my dream," Naru sighs.  
  
"As always, my dear Naru, it is a pleasure to aid a pretty damsel in distress," Ataru nasally responds, bowing gracefully. "After all, I haven't changed THAT much!"  
  
Laughing, the three part to return to their lives. Watching them from above, Chibi-Usa and Sailor Pluto could only smile. "Now, Mom will be happy," the young Senshi from the future sighs.  
  
"Yes," the time guardian nods. "Now, she'll be happy..."  
  
* * *  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
Eight months later...  
  
A party at the Aino residence. With Usagi and the inner Senshi having finally graduated high school, the team has gathered together for one final celebration before carrying on with their post-secondary education. Along with Mamoru, many of their allies from past adventures who could have been contacted are present. Conversation remains brisk as people catch up with each other's lives. "Great party, Minako!" Kooan calls out from the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks, Kooan-chan!" Minako sighs, then looks at the invitation list.  
  
"Did everyone show up?" Usagi gobbles down some of Chibi-Usa's homemade cookies, watching her future child flirt with her friend Perele, Diana perched on the young woman's head.  
  
"Lessee here...everyone should be here...wait!" Minako blinks. "Ataru and Lum aren't here!"  
  
"Didn't you hear the news?!" Makoto walks up.  
  
"What news?!" Usagi and Minako inquire together.  
  
"Guess not!" Makoto laughs. "Anyhow, it turns out that Ataru's dreams of a harem weren't so farfetched after all! Earth's just signed a treaty with a planet named Sagussa!! Ataru's that planet's new head-of-state! It's been all over the news!"  
  
"No way!!" Minako gapes.  
  
"Did you hear about Ataru?" Ami walks up.  
  
"We heard!" Usagi sighs. "So, he was a hentai after all, eh?!"  
  
The others sigh resignedly...just as the doorbell rings. "I got it!" Makoto calls out, racing to the door. "Yes...eh?!" she feels her face pale.  
  
"Hi, Makoto-san," Mie smiles, entering, Ten-chan beside her. "Ataru-chan sent us in his place; he couldn't make it to the party! Too many things occupying his time on Sagussa! Can we come in?!"  
  
"S-s-sure!" Makoto waves them inside, then notices Mie's uniform. "What are you doing wearing that?!"  
  
"I guess you were wondering why I was thinking such risque thoughts around you when we met," Mie smiles, staring at her duty jumpsuit.  
  
"Well, if you're a lesbian, that's okay; Haruka and Michiru have a relationship," Makoto nods to the couple in question.  
  
"Actually, I'm bi...and also from Sagussa," Mie admits.  
  
"It's true!" Ten-chan nods.  
  
"No way!!" Makoto blinks surprisedly. "I'd love to hear this story!"  
  
"You'll have it," the once-amnesiac Sagussan pilot smiles, then looks outside. "Oh, by the way, I should introduce you to my life-mate," she indicates her companion. "Makoto Kino...meet Makoto Seikou!"  
  
Makoto's jaw hits the floor on seeing a suntanned version of HERSELF with a heart-and-thunderbolt tattoo on her right cheek, adorned in her First Sagussan Fleet watchmistress' uniform. "Hello, spirit-sister!" Mie's bond-mate smiles, bowing to her namesake, then looks around. "Oh, a party! I haven't been to one since Ataru graduated!!"  
  
The Seikous head inside. "And I thought being a Senshi was weird!" Makoto stammers as she returns to the party...  
  
*** The End *** 


End file.
